


Captivated

by RadioRookie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back rubs, Belly Rubs, Blood and Gore, Choking, Choking Kink, Claiming Bites, Consensual Sex, Embarrassment, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Head pats, M/M, Mr.X is kinda a softie ngl, Neck Kissing, Scent Kink, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, leon falls a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioRookie/pseuds/RadioRookie
Summary: Leon gets himself stuck in a safe-house due to the fact that someone out there wants him dead. He’s not permitted to leave, go outside, or make any calls- which leaves the rookie frustrated and unhappy. He was quickly informed that a bodyguard would be arriving on behalf of the Umbrella Corporation in order to protect him in case he was discovered or gets himself in danger. Little did he know this bodyguard would be so eerie.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 115
Kudos: 580
Collections: RE2 FICS





	1. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So just a warning, i’m not very good at writing- I don’t do it often- and this is my first time actually writing a fanfic. I never thought i’d be one to write fanfiction but I just recently played RE 2 and already read all of the works under the Leon/Mr.X tags- and I needed more, to say the least. And I decided to make one of my own
> 
> So thanks in advance for reading and I hope it’s at least somewhat enjoyable ^.^ Sorry for any the mistakes!

“So, what? You  _ kidnapped _ me?! Couldn’t you just have given me a call?” Leon disputed with disbelief.

He tried, he really did- to keep the boiling anger in his chest in tact. But being  _ kidnapped  _ the night before his first day at work really soiled his mood. The agitating headache he had gotten from the chloroform didn’t help his nerves either.

He was sitting on a clean white bed, a lousy excuse of an ice-pack resting on top of his head- gradually easing the constant throbbing.

“For the third time Leon,  _ you’re in danger. We’re in danger. _ ” His father snapped back. He was pacing back and forth in front of the younger blond, still in his lab coat- his work attire.    
  
“What do you not seem to understand about that?” His dad quarreled, as if Leon were unbelievable that he was angry that he got ambushed and chloroformed.

“No no, I get it- I just don’t understand why I was drugged up in the process?! Why haven’t you called the cops? For christ sake  _ I am a cop! _ ” Leon shot back, giving the older man a distasteful look.   
  


“ _ Rookie. _ ” His dad corrected. Leon wrinkled his nose at him in response, his light blue eyes narrowed in anger.

“You don’t seem to understand the circumstances.” His father replied with a shake of his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
“I guess not, why don’t you explain it to me then?” Leon asked, his patience all worn out.

“I told you, It’s  _ classified. _ You’re just going to have to trust me.” He claimed with a frown.

“So- you got someone to chloroform me, brought me to a place probably in the middle of nowhere, and can’t tell me  _ anything _ about what’s going on? I just have to sit here knowing that I’m in danger?” Leon retorted, biting back the anger.

He did  _ not _ feel well enough to be arguing right now. He felt sick, his nose and throat still irritated by the chemicals from earlier. He had woken up not too long ago, the last memory being a masked figure pinning him down with a cloth stuffed over his face.

He wakes up here, with his father in the room, feeling like absolute shit. He wanted an explanation, a fully detailed reason why this was all happening. But his dad of course, wasn’t being cooperative about it. 

“I’m afraid so.” His father responded simply, running a hand through his messy blond hair.

“Don’t worry though, the situation is being dealt with as we speak. I will stay here regularly with you-”   
  
“ _ Great. _ ” Leon cut in sarcastically. He’s been reunited with his dad for about ten minutes and he was already driving him up the fucking wall.

His father gave him an unimpressed look, but continued on anyway.

“We will also be accompanied by a guard, a special unit from Umbrella.” He claimed, finally ceasing the irritating pacing. Leon was silent, processing the words, and giving a confused look at the man.

“Wait wait, your job- a pharmaceutical company- is deploying a bodyguard for us? Isn’t that something, y’know- the police would do? Or the FBI?” Leon questioned.   
  
“ _ Let me finish. _ ” His father replied, avoiding the question. Leon bit back another urge to snap at the scientist, taking off the ice pack and resting his fisted hands into his lap. 

“It will be arriving sometime tonight, orders have already been given and only I can change the objectives.” He explained in a grumbly voice, resting against a wooden desk.   
  
Well damn, he knew his father didn’t typically like people, but he really must’ve hated this person to call them an  _ ‘It’. _

“What are the orders?” Leon asked with a quizzical look. His father hesitated by scratching his short beard, studying Leon before speaking again.   
  
“Protect us, protect this safe house, don’t let anyone besides me in and out.” His father replied.   
  
“Wait- _ I can’t leave?”  _ Leon said, the anger suddenly boiled over, the young blond standing up quickly- the icepack falling to the ground with a  _ thud _ .

“ _ Leon- _ ” His father said warningly. “It won’t be a long wait, I promise.” He continued, throwing yet another empty promise at him.

“What about my job? The police depart-”   
  
“That’s already been dealt with.” His dad cut in, annoyed and impatient. 

“How so?” Leon asked. “So you did actually notify the police?”   
  
“That’s enough questions for tonight.. I suggest you rest off the rest of those side effects.” He replied, done trying to be calm with his son. He leaned off the table, stuffing one of his hands into his pocket. 

“Wait I don’t even know who is trying to kill me? Do you have any information?” Leon asked, approaching his aggravated father. 

“ _ I said _ , that’s enough.” His father repeated, visibly struggling to keep his cool.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow, alright?” The scientist offered, giving his son faux reassurance.

Leon thought it over momentarily, already feeling worn-out and dreary from the sudden anger. He hated to admit it, but his dad was right, he should try and sleep it all off, even if it was only 11 o’ clock. He let out a long sigh, the tension and frustration gradually being replaced with tiredness.

“...Fine.” Leon gave in, his stance slumping a little.

“Good.” His dad commented, looking pleased with himself- his posture straightening up. Leon rolled his eyes, the aching pain making him immediately regret it.

“Goodnight.” His father said in a monotone voice, leaving the room eagerly- leaving Leon alone with his thoughts.   
  
The rookie walked over back to the bed, plopping down with heavy eyelids. Why him? Someone is out there, specifically trying to kill him? Hunting him down? Targeting a rookie? The blond bent over, swiping up the ice-pack and setting on the nightstand. He wiped a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes as he laid back, shifting to go under the covers. He forgot to turn off the light, but he didn't really care, he felt several waves of nausea hitting him. 

He was so close to his dream job… He worked so hard to get this far- only to get kidnapped the day before he could reach it. He couldn’t feel angry about it anymore, he was too tired, too sick. Instead he thought about Claire, another rookie, a good friend he trained with.

Had she been targeted too? Would she worry about him?

Don’t be ridiculous, of course she would be. Leon slowly sat up on an elbow, other hand searching his pockets for his nokia. 

Only to find that it was gone.

He groaned, plopping back down on the bed. His dad must’ve took it, or whoever the hell had ambushed him. He felt a small amount of anxiety in his chest, not being able to tell Claire what was up. It was probably for the best though, just in case someone could trace his cellphone. 

He felt very uncomfortable, and his attire wasn’t helping. He was still in his jeans and his jacket, he wondered if there were more in store for him, at least pajamas hopefully.

He forced himself back up slowly, and moved to the closet, opening it up to be relieved that there were indeed extra clothes- and pajamas.

He put on a blue set of the p-j’s, tossing his clothes into a laundry basket. He remembered to turn off the light, flicking it down with a thumb and returning to the bed. Another wave of nausea hit him, goosebumps prickling up on his arms and neck. His eyes fluttered closed slowly as he watched the fan spin on the ceiling, the subtle noise lulling him into a trance- darkness sweeping over.

\---

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Leon cracked an eye open at the peculiar sound, half asleep in a daze. The room was dark and hazy, completely black and cold. Thunder rumbled outside, the rain pelting the window softly as a loud crackle boomed across the sky. He closed his eye again, letting out a long sigh, attempting to drift off back into unconsciousness. 

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Leon opened both eyes at the returning noise, sitting up with fright. He didn’t move, listening for the noise again- holding his breath as his heart rate kicked up. Perhaps it was just the weather?

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_...That wasn’t the weather. _

Leon got out of bed, socked feet touching the wooden floor. The blond moved ever so slowly, afraid the boards would creek, or he’d bump into something. He could barely see anything- the only light being the clock that read “3:18 AM”. With memory, he moved over to where he thought the door would be, hand pressing against a hard surface. Not the door…He blindly followed the wall, eventually feeling the knob, twisting it open slowly and wincing at the squeak that followed through. Thunder cracked across the sky, muffling the noise and making the blond flinch. The rookie poked his head around the door, feeling a little relief that he could actually see now. He never got a tour of the place so he can only hope he’ll find his dad, or a phone. He noted he was upstairs, the hallway long and littered with doors, to the left was a staircase. He didn’t close the door behind him, not wanting to hear the loud squeak again- instead, he tiptoed around to peer over the railing.

This was one fancy building… He wasn’t that surprised at that fact though, his father worked for Umbrella, he was a very successful scientist. He said “safe house” though, meaning he probably didn’t actually live here… The man had several houses, Leon didn’t know exactly where they were, he just knew it was something his dad was proud to rub in. 

Downstairs was an open area, a rack with coats resting on the wall, with shoes lined up next to it- Leon assumed the front door was there. There was also an arch, probably either leading into the living room or a kitchen. Unless this place really was a mansion..

He stood peering over the edge for a few, listening for the noise again.   
  
_ Silence. _

Perhaps he was just imagining it- he did get fucking drugged afterall. Paranoia and curiosity made him continue, however. He quietly made his way down the stairs, flinching when lightning erupted from the sky, lighting up the place through the windows. His heart rate bursted up once more, the pulse thumping ever so loudly through his ears. 

He made it to the bottom of the stairs, looking at his surroundings once more. The front door was indeed in this area, in the blind spot where he couldn’t see before. There was also another archway to the right of him.

He thought about it, running out the door, running to Claire, to his new job he worked so hard for. He thought about, saying “fuck it” and chasing after the killer himself. But he didn’t- he heard something in this house, where his father was staying. Even if they fight a bit too often, he couldn’t leave him with a possible threat, it goes against everything he stands for. Plus the thought itself is just downright irrational.

He turned into the archway, which wasn’t a kitchen or a livingroom- but a hallway. It was long, spacious, and clean. Damn, this really was a mansion wasn’t it? He controlled his quickened breath, as his eyes flickered at each door he passed. He felt like something was going to jump out at him at any moment, like there was something watching and waiting for the right moment. As if he were in a horror movie. Leon felt especially vulnerable, in his pajamas without a weapon to defend himself. He’ll have to chalk that up later with his father, once he finds him. There has to be a weapon somewhere in the house, right? 

Leon took a left, seeing even more doors. When will it end?? What could you possibly have in all of these rooms? How will he know which room his father stays in?

The floor had a long carpet down the middle, softening his steps as he passed all the windows. He peered out one of them, seeing absolutely nothing- only pure darkness. Until lighting struck again briefly, lighting up the outside area and revealing it as a garden. 

A garden?? There’s no way his father would have a garden.

He shoved the thought out of his mind, focusing on his objective. He was almost at the end of the hallway, when he heard the fear-striking thumps once more.

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Dread filled his gut when he realized what they were-

_ footsteps. _

What could be big enough to make such loud steps? It took him a minute to realize that they were close.  _ Too close.  _ Leon looked behind him, seeing a dark figure at the end of the hall- a man. No, there’s no way that could be a man. The rookie froze, the hair standing up on his neck as his muscles tensed in anticipation.  _ Was this the person who wanted to kill him? _

He was  _ gigantic.  _ Looked to be around 8 feet, his broad shoulders wide and filling the hallway space. He was all dressed in black, a long trench coat covering his body with a hat of some sorts resting on his head. Leon couldn’t see his face from here, he just knew that…  _ he was making a b-line straight toward him!!  _ The man marched down the hallway, each step making the rookie flinch.

Panic struck him hard in the chest, his fight or flight response kicking wildly.   
  


“Holy shit!” Leon yelped. He twisted around, tucked tail and ran- there was no way he could defend himself against this man without anything to aid him. He turned the next corner, running for dear life. This hallway was a dead end-  _ of course he went down the hallway with a dead end. _

There was nowhere to go except to the only door to the left. He barged in, panting hard from the rush. He didn’t have a lot of time to process the pitch black area, the footsteps nearing the room quickly. Leon reached out for anything that could help him, touching all kinds of things like metal, something wooden, paper- _ a desk. _ He stumbled over items on the floor, trying to find the underneath. The rookie ducked under a desk near the back, scooting as far under it as he could. It was dark in the room, hopefully the man wouldn’t be able to find him.   
  
Leon covered his mouth with a shaking hand, trying to control his breathing. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, his ears throbbing with the pace of his heartbeat. The door  _ slammed _ open, and in the thunderous footsteps came.

_ Thump _

Stay calm.

_ Thump _

You can do this.

**_Thump_ **

Terror struck his chest as the footsteps halted in front of his desk. His hands were trembling as he held himself, trying to calm his nerves.   
  
There’s no way the man can see him, it’s too dark- Leon was pretty far back under the desk as well. There was no movement, no sound aside from Leons beating heart. 

He held his breath.

He didn’t know how long had passed until he heard the movement of leather. The wood croaked, as the desk  _ was lifted up. _

_ Oh god. _

Gig was up. Leon felt a burst of adrenaline as one of the legs bumped up against him. The rookie surged forward, bumping into one of the other legs as he attempted to escape. He felt a large leather hand grip his upper right arm, the grasp firm and tight, making him cry out in surprise. He struggled against the grasp, Leon grabbing the thick leather sleeve, trying to pull the hand off. The desk clacked against the floor as the man let go if it and shifted toward the small blond, another hand moving down to his waist and pulling Leon close as he lifted him up. The rookie yelped at the action, wiggling against the hold. He was thrown over his shoulder, the blond letting out a “oof” as he hit the stiff surface of his back and shoulder. It was like this man was made of steel, the hand on his lower back not budging no matter how much he struggled.   
  
“Put me down!-  _ Let go! _ ” Leon cried out desperately, unable to free himself.

The man made no noise, beginning to walk out of the room. He was so large he had to duck to get through the damn doorway. Leon didn’t give up, if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. 

The man walked down the hall, apparently getting a bit tired of Leon’s persistent struggling. He shrugged the blond back up, throwing him off balance and foiling his tactic of “trying to twist over while rapidly kicking”. The man remained silent as they reached the main corridor, nearing the foot of the stairs. “Put me down you bastard!”   
  


He was getting kidnapped  _ again.  _

And there was  _ nothing _ he could do about it. The grasp on him was like molten steel, like trying to lift a car. Well, not even that- a car would at least wobble a little. The rookie was already feeling tired, all his energy focused on escaping the hold.

  
“Leon?” A familiar voice sounded. His captor stopped, Leon looked up using the man’s back as support to lift himself up. His father was standing in the hall- in his pajamas, his eyes squinting at the sight before him.   
  
_ “Help!”  _ Leon exasperated, resuming his struggling.   
  
But instead of bursting into action, his dad shook his head in disbelief, a hand running through his hair. Leon’s heart continued to race, confusion on his features.   
  
“Calm down.” His dad said, oblivious to how panicked his son was at the moment.    
  
“What do you mean calm down?!” Leon barked in surprise, struggling once more. 

_ Something was wrong. _

His father approached him, not phased by the situation. He just looked like he wanted to go back to bed.

“This- is our bodyguard.” He gestured to his captor.    
  
_ “What?”  _ Leon baffled, slowing down his movements to a stop.   
  
His dad waved a signal at the “ _ bodyguard” _ , the man finally setting him down surprisingly gently. Leon immediately scampered away, moving next to his father, his breath still heavy- his legs feeling weak. The man turned around to face the humans, Leon finally seeing his face.   
  
His face was… wrinkled? If that's what it could be called… His skin was a very pale blue, white-silvery eyes holding an emotionless stare. It seemed to bore right through him, gaze not wavering. Leon shuttered at the scrutiny. This man- thing cannot possibly be human. What in the world was he?

He looked like a fucking science experiment gone wrong.

“You didn’t think to tell me?!” Leon exasperated, now trying to calm himself down. 

“I did tell you, I said it’d be coming tonight- didn’t I?” His father claimed, unamused by the circumstances. Leon couldn’t really wrap his mind around the situation, blinking at the scientist in confusion.    
  
“It?” Leon echoed, glancing back at the bodyguard. His father didn’t reply, he rubbed his eyes instead, sighing.    
  
“Just- go back to bed, I said I’ll fill you in tomorrow.” He said with a wave. Go back to bed? There’s no way he can go back to bed after this event. The bodyguard continued to stare at Leon, not even blinking. Why hasn’t he said anything yet??

His dad was already walking off back into his bedroom- which was the first door on the left. “You can’t possibly think I can sleep with this-” Leon hesitated, gesturing at the bodyguard. “Guy- roaming around the house.” He complained.    
  
“Well, you can certainly try, now  _ goodnight. _ ” His father claimed, which was basically the equivalent of “Not my problem.”

The older man left into his bedroom, leaving Leon alone… with this guy that-  _ would not _ remove his gaze off him. He was also standing in the way in front of the staircase of where he needed to go.

Leon wasn’t sure what to do, or what to say, avoiding the penetrating stare. The fear left him in shambles, the only thing on his mind was to find a safe place. Safe, he wanted safety- an escape.

“Uh-” Was all he managed out, eyes flickering to the stairs behind the man, hoping he’d get the hint.

The emotionless stare did not waver, and the man remained silent. After a few awkward moments of silence, the blond gave up- looking up to meet his eyes with a nervous gulp.

Finally, the man stepped out of the way to the side, his eyes still locked on the small blond. The rookie hesitated before passing, his heart still racing, then quickly jogged up the stairs- eager to get away from the scrutiny. He closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath as he leaned up against it, trying to catch his breath.  _ What the fuck is happening?? _

His mind was racing as fast as his heart was, millions of questions pouring into his mind. Who was the bodyguard? Where did Umbrella find someone like that? What was wrong with him? What made him look like that? Why didn’t he speak? Why-

Leon shook his head, realizing he was only making his situation worse, he couldn’t overwhelm himself like this- it could give him another headache.

He really thought he was going to kill him, back in the room… He really thought he was going to die…

Leon slid down the door, curling up in himself- attempting to calm himself down.

What was he going to do?


	2. Solicitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon clears his head up a bit, in more than one way

Leon didn’t get a wink of sleep.

It was currently 10:23 AM, light shining through curtains as thunder continued to rumble throughout the sky. He specifically got around three to four hours of sleep.

Leon had moved back into the bed, from the door- cuddled under the soft fluffy comforter. He did try to fall back asleep, he really did- but he just didn’t feel tired anymore. Even after the adrenaline was gone, he was too unsettled to sleep. Restlessness got the better of him, getting out of bed to peer out the window. Now that it was light outside, he could finally see where he was.

Which was… in fact the middle of nowhere. He hated it when he was right. There was a long-ass driveway leading to a gravel road, fancy bricks decorating the sides of it as well as lights. They were in the woods somewhere, far from the city he imagined. 

Now that he had time to think, he wasn’t as angry as before- of course still a little peeved, but he’s now willing to have an open mind about the situation.

Someone, for some reason, was trying to kill him and his father. With that given information, it’s probably good that they’re hidden all the way out here- protected by a fucking 8 foot tall man that looks like he could crack your spike with a flick.

His dad said the situation was being dealt with- but how long would that take? Leon wasn’t willing to stay here forever- he had a life to get back to, his job- his friend. 

He felt a wave of guilt at the thought of Claire. 

They were supposed to be going into the precinct together, they both had admitted they were nervous about it, so they promised to do it together- for comfort. But here he was, ditching her unwillingly.

He knew he shouldn’t be hard on himself, but he just couldn’t scratch away the pit of guilt in his chest.

The blond let out a stressed sigh, running a hand through his hair before turning around to examine the room. It was cozy, not too big and not too small. The walls were painted a light tan, making it seem warmer than it actually was. A desk lay in the right corner, next to the window he had peered out, a dresser not too far from it. The closet was near the door, a tall floor lamp stood next to it with the laundry basket. The floors were wooden, but also had a few rugs here and there to muffle his steps. The second floor seemed to be thin, so every step he took sounded louder than it should be.

After getting dressed, the rookie left the room immediately getting hit with the smell of food.

He needed to find the bathroom before heading down however.

The young blond walked quietly to the left, past the top of the staircase to the first on the right. He was surprised he actually guessed right the first time, flicking on the light switch of the larger bathroom.

The counter was vast with two sinks on it, along with several cabinets and a bigass mirror hanging above. The bathtub was big as well, jets decorating the sides of it. And god the shower was _huge_ \- he figured out after pulling back the curtains. There wasn’t one- but two shower rods on both sides of it. He browsed through the drawers and cabinets, finding all kinds of self-care products and medicines, including a toothbrush still in the package.

After freshening up he trotted downstairs, taking in the lit up surroundings as he turned into the archway to the right. This hallway seemed just as long as the other, but thankfully the kitchen was right there- close to the arch. He followed the smell and the sound of metal whisking against metal, stopping near the edge.

He peeked his head in to see his dad… cooking? He raised a brow at the sight, a bit surprised. He was standing over the stove, scrambling the food in a pan. The kitchen was pretty large too, a modern one thankfully. Near the counters, there was a large island where two empty plates lay, to the right of it was an expensive-looking table along with fancy wooden chairs. Leon walked in halting at the island.

“Morning.” The young blond greeted.

His father looked over his shoulder, blue eyes peering at him through glasses. “Good-morning.”

He replied, turning back to his food. He didn’t look very happy, already knowing that Leon was going to bombard him with all sorts of questions.

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you cook again.” Leon commented as he leaned on the counter-top. There was only a handful of times he had seen him cook, it usually meant he was over the top stressed. 

“Well, here I am.” His father responded gruffly. The older man was tense, making the following silence awkward.

The rookie sighed loudly, resting his head on the counter momentarily. The sound of the stirring halted, then he heard plates and silverware moving. He looked back up to see a plate of eggs being pushed toward him. He mumbled a thanks, and followed him to the kitchen table, sitting down across from the man.

He didn’t really feel hungry at the moment, the commotion last night completely taking his appetite away.

A few silent moments passed over them, his father digging into the meal as Leon played with his food.

“So…” He started, tapping on the table, trying to be patient. He wanted to know what was going on, if there was any news.

His father didn’t say anything.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” He asked. His dad halted, setting his fork down to look the younger blond in the eye. 

“I did say I would.” He said curtly, his eyes falling to Leon’s plate with a sigh.

Leon saw that as a cue to begin his list of questions.

“Any information of who the guy may be?” Was his first question.

His dad seemed hesitant, taking another bite of egg.

“All we know is that they left a note at Umbrella Headquarters, saying they are taking out all offspring of the high-ranking scientists first.” His father explained.

“They already got to a coworker of mine, and her sons.” He claimed, giving Leon an empty look.

The young blond’s gaze fell down, feeling uneasy at the information. _Don’t think about it_.

So Claire should be fine then… Leon was only targeted because his father worked for Umbrella.

“That’s why I need you to stay here, understand?” The older man asked.

Leon frowned.

“Are the police investigating? Is the FBI working on it?” He asked hopefully.

His dad opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, already telling his son the answer.

“Yes, it’s being investigated as we speak.”

Leon didn’t buy it, but he didn’t question further.

“I should be out there- helping, it’s my job after all...” Leon claimed softly.

“You are not on the police force yet, you are a _rookie._ They wouldn’t let you work on it anyway, they would send you to a safe house too.” Was the snappy reply he got.

Leon shook the sudden frustration away at the hostility, taking a deep inhale. He knew he was right, he just hated feeling so… defenseless, useless.

He nodded in understanding, leaning back in the wooden chair.

His father seemed pleased at the response, taking another bite of the eggs.

“Our uh, _bodyguard_ … who is he?” The rookie asked next.

“What do you mean?” His dad asked.

_Don’t play dumb._

“Well, I mean, what happened to him? What’s his name?” He asked, trying not to sound offensive.

“It’s the T-00, otherwise known as the Tyrant.” His dad explained, only making Leon more confused.

“It?” He echoed once more.

“That’s about as much information I can give on behalf of the Umbrella Corporation.” He claimed, looking back down at his breakfast.

_It?_ Was he a robot or something? An alien?

There’s no possible way, technology is nowhere near to achieving robots or high tech AI. Maybe it’s an odd preference of his, like maybe Tyrant is his code name or something. He knew he had a conscience, he had seen intelligence in those eyes.

Plus, he _seemed_ humanistic- it just looked like… maybe he had a birth defect or something similar?

Leon continued to browse the irrational thoughts.

“How can we trust him? How do they know he’s not in on the killing?” Leon asked.

He certainly looked like he could kill someone- hell, he really thought he was going to die last night.

“It’s directly under Umbrella, it will follow every order I give it.” He said, not helping Leon’s curiosity.

The overuse of the word ‘ _it’_ was really starting to get under his skin.

“It’s here for protection, I can assure you you’re safe here.” His dad said, attempting to give reassurance- then taking the last bite of his food.

The rookie narrowed his eyes. He certainly didn’t fucking feel safe last night.

“Well, does he have a name or anything? A family?” Leon asked another question.

His father looked irritated, a frown deepening on his features- as if it were a ridiculous question.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re safe, and you’re here. Understand?” He said in a stoic tone.

Leon nodded slowly, even though he disagreed.

“Good.” He replied satisfied, and got up to clean and put away his dish.

“I’d also feel a lot safer with a weapon, a gun.” The younger blond hinted. He would’ve felt much safer with a gun last night.

Without looking up or saying a word, his dad reached his hand under the cabinets, a _click_ sounding and out he pulled a gun.

Clever spot, a hidden compartment.

“Oh.” He gawked.

“Are you not going to eat?” He asked, the irritation visible in his voice as he put the gun back.

“I’m not really hungr-“

“Eat.” His dad cut in, not caring. Leon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms- the anger from last night subtly crawling back. Nice to see he hasn’t changed at all. He was an adult now for christ’s sake- not that his dad cared. His father just loved being in control.

The scientist walked over to the chair, where a long coat lay on the back. He slipped it on, keys jingling in the pockets, and he adjusted the collar.

“Wait where are you going?” Leon asked.

“I am required at headquarters.” He replied, walking toward the exit of the kitchen. 

“Wait wait, you can leave but I can’t?!” Leon barked, stumbling out of his chair and following quickly behind. 

“What about you? You might get killed! You’re the main target right now! Doesn’t that defeat the entire purpose of a safe house?”

His dad stopped instantly, Leon bumping into the older man- who turned around.

“I’m getting real tired of all these questions, why can’t you just appreciate all that I’m doing for you? I’m giving you a safe place to stay- _under all these circumstances_ \- and you’re complaining? Questioning me? I know what I’m doing, I’ll be fine.” He snapped curtly, his light blue eyes narrowed in fury.

“You’re angry I’m asking questions?! Someone drugged me up, brought me out in the middle of nowhere, and I’m told someone wants to kill me?! Not even to mention I thought an 8 foot tall man was going to snap me in two last night! You’re angry that I’m _worried_? Worried that you might get hurt or killed?”

“Would you shut up about the T-00 already? For christ’s sake It won’t kill you Leon. Isn’t that right?” His father asked, looking behind Leon.

The young blond twisted around so fast he got whiplash, seeing the “Tyrant” standing only a few feet away from him.

He didn’t respond, just stared intently at Leon with those intimidating white eyes. His heart was sent racing at the sight, Leon taking a few steps back.

“Now, _go eat_.” His dad ordered. He slid on his shoes, took a hat off the rack, and opened the front door.

It took a few seconds however, his dad unlocking all 3 bolted locks with a special key. Before he closed it, he looked up at the Tyrant, and spoke.

“Make sure he eats. I made him food and he better damn well eat it.” He said with a shaking finger, slamming the door behind him as he left.

The slam was followed with complete utter silence, leaving Leon alone with the colossal man once more. He felt anxiety spring in his chest, realizing there was no one else here besides the bodyguard. 

_It’s okay. This is fine._ He thought as the world seemed to burn around him.

The rookie turned around to face him, the tyrant taking two large steps toward him- Leon backing up quickly with wide eyes. He didn’t have time to think, his mind going blank as his heart suddenly dropped.

The young blond let out a surprised yelp, as he was grabbed once more, a thick arm curling under his underside and lifting him up.

“Wait no! Put me down!” Leon hissed fearfully. “I can walk for Christ's sake!”

He was being carried under a heavy arm, back down the hallway into the bright kitchen. Adrenaline pulsing through his veins once more, the rookie silently trying to calm himself down.

The man made no response, sitting him down in the chair. 

Damn he really did follow all his dad’s orders. He was really going to make him eat. Leon felt nauseous at the thought of eating though, especially with the Tyrant's gaze on him. He was just… staring at him. No words, no sound, his eyes never leaving the rookie. 

After a few moments of Leon refusing to eat, the Tyrant towered over him, tapping on the table with a thick gloves finger- signaling for him to eat. The blond gulped, picking up the fork right away. His eyes flickered to the man, before lifting up a small piece of the egg to his mouth.

Instead of eating though, he lowered it back down.

“Can you not stare at me like that?” Leon asked uneasily. There was no response, no reaction besides a small twitch of his nose.

_Has he never heard of personal space?_

“Y’know, like, turn around or something at least?” He asked.

No response.

Instead, the tyrant put a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing forcefully- _a warning._

His hand was _so big_. 

He flinched at the firm grasp, shoving a bite into his mouth- only to realize that he was indeed hungry. The man stepped back away from him, seeming satisfied at the action. Leon continued to eat, finishing the meal within a few minutes- standing up and walking over to the sink. The man made no noise, just continued to watch him like a hawk. 

Did he really have nothing better to do?

Leon scrubbed the plate clean, sticking it in the washer, and turned around. The man hadn’t moved, continuing to be a motionless statue.

Well what now? What was he supposed to say? They locked eyes for a brief moment, Leon quickly losing the staring contest and hiding his eyes by looking down. Frustration and defensiveness briefly flashed through him as the uncomfortable silence continued.

“What, is ‘making me uncomfortable’ another task of yours?” He asked- immediately regretting his words.

_Don’t push it Leon, this guy could still snap your spine like a fucking toothpick._

He held his breath as he walked quickly by the giant, afraid he’d reach out and grab him again.

The rookie scurried by, releasing the breath as he was a little ways from the kitchen and down the hall. Leon was relieved that footsteps didn’t follow him, feeling a better sense of security. 

Even though he’s supposed to protect him…

He felt more like a prison guard if anything. His shoulder felt like it was subtly burning, the spot where he had squeezed. He rubbed the area slowly.

Now he was all alone, in the main hall, with nothing to do. What do people like to do in mansions?

Probably explore- to get to know the area, and to get far away from the bodyguard.

He was definitely not heading back towards the kitchen, so he went through the other arch instead, opening the first door on the right. Inside was dimly lit- the sight startling him momentarily.

“ _For fucks sake_.” He hissed, a hand reaching up to his chest.

Mannequins.

Fucking mannequins everywhere, their silhouettes had scared the shit out of him.

He let out a stressed sigh, closing the door and moving to the one on the left- which was his father's room.

The bed was _huge_ , spanning over most of the area. There was a desk in the corner, a bunch of sprawled papers lying all over it. Other than that, there wasn’t anything particularly remarkable about it. He left the room and moved to the next, walking a few ways down. This room was much cleaner, a smaller bed nestled in the corner next to a wide desk. Must’ve been a guest bedroom of some sorts, he had a feeling he’ll be finding a lot of those. He continued along the hallway, turning at the corner to see a set of doors. Curiously, he pushed them open to gawk Inside. It was a library. 

A _huge ass_ library. 

There were books everywhere, on shelves that went up another level, a second floor. He’s been to local libraries before but this takes the cake. He wasn’t really a book fanatic, but if he found the right one he could read for hours non-stop. It was old, dust littering the shelves and tabletops through the entire room. It definitely hadn't been used in awhile. He wondered why someone would have a library as large as this. For study? For pleasure? To show off? Or for aesthetic reasons? He also wondered who had owned the mansion before, how his dad managed to get his hands on all of this- if it is even his dads. Leon walked around between the aisles of books, peering at a few interesting-looking ones. He plucked out a few that looked good enough, tucking them under his arm as he continued weaving through the rows- occasionally stopping to read descriptions.

—

He must’ve been in there for at least an hour or two, marveling at how old the books were. Some of them weren’t even stories, they were journals, diaries, and notes from all kinds of people. He eventually ran into a staircase leading up to the second level. He thought _sure, why not go up? What could go wrong with this?_

Everything.

Every-fucking-thing.

He was walking along the railing, stopping by a cart of books when the floor creaked below him. He didn’t have enough time to react, the wood snapping beneath him. Leon yelped in surprise, grasping on to the cart for support- all of his holdings falling to the floor below. Which was a big mistake on his end. The entire situation was a big mistake. He fell through the floor, still holding onto the cart handle- dangling above and struggling to find a safe way to escape. The wood didn’t give him time however, the cart breaking the rest of the planks, sending the rookie all the way down to the first level with a loud _crash._

… _Darkness._

He was awake, but everything was spinning as he squinted his eyes open, stars dotting his vision as the world was grey and hazy. Darkness flooded over him in a vibrant manner, as if he were blinking repeatedly. He felt numb, still- unmoving, but the world continued to shake. He coughed when he realized he couldn’t breath, suddenly wide awake, his snapping open as he used his upper arm strength to move over a plank. He continued to cough, trying to get all the air back that had been knocked out of him. 

“ _Arghh Jesus.”_ He groaned, his vision still fuzzy. Panic ensured him, Leon confused as to what just happened.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Even with the ringing in his ears, he can hear the tyrant making his way over through the halls.

Yeah there was no way he didn’t hear all of that noise.

Anxiety stabbed his chest, making him sit up on his elbows to try and process what he just got himself into.

He had to narrow his eyes to vaguely see, the stars still dancing around in his vision. There were books all over him, a large wooden beam laying over his chest- making it difficult to breath. At least the cart didn’t land on him though, where did it go? He looked around, not realizing it was right next to him.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

The steps were closer now, reminding Leon he had to move fast. He couldn’t think clearly, his mind a fuzz and blank. The only thought he got by the steps was _danger._ He struggled to lift up the beam, using all his weight… to only push it a few inches over, onto his waist. Well, that’s something. At least he can breath better now. He took a deep breath, taking in as much as he could with a satisfying exhale, continuing to ease air into his chest. He felt a wave of dizziness drift through him as he continued to exert himself. He gasped for air again, not even realizing he had been holding it in. His elbows slipped, Leon pressing his back to the floor again. The door slammed open, Leon too dazed to even notice. All he heard were the steps, echoing through his head over and over again- tormenting him. _Dangerdangerdanger!_

_Thump_

_Thump_

**_Thump_ **

Leon looked up at the figure towering over him, his blurred vision only seeing a dark silhouette bending down. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain just now started to drift into his stunned body. There was a gentle pressure on his face, near his jaw, slowly sliding across to his neck- then disappearing completely. His hearing was muffled by the throbbing pulse of his veins, somehow still hearing wood creak as he felt the weight on him lighten. He got a sudden burst of energy, trying to sit up again on his elbows, only to feel something press against his chest, gently pushing him back down to the floor boards. He creaked and eye open, to see it was the gloved hand, now retreating to continue un-burying him. The pain was quite awake now, his chest aching along with the fresh bruises dappling all over his body. And oh god, _his head._ He must’ve hit it real hard. He tried to sit up once more, the gloved hand pushing him back down again more firmly- Leon giving a whine of protest. He didn’t have enough energy to say something or to move again. Not that he should anyway, the man was only trying to help him- he realized. There was no danger. He was okay. Memories flooded back to him of who the dark figure was- a bodyguard.

_There’s no danger. You’re okay._ He thought to himself silently. He couldn’t help but feel nervous at the man’s ominous presence however.

Could you really blame him for that though?

After all the books and wood chips were dusted off of him, a hand slid underneath his upper back, another arm going under his legs as he was hoisted up, yet again. The smell of leather and metal invaded his senses as he was pressed up on a firm surface, the rookie opening his eyes again to see it was the Tyrant’s chest. Well damn, maybe he was a robot after all. He would’ve laughed if he could. Even though it was firm, Leon would be lying if he said it wasn’t comfortable…

Pure fucking muscle carried the rookie out of the library as he lay limply in his arms. Leon tried his best to ignore the pain, a stinging sensation throbbing on his jaw. He also had an agitating headache once again, the movement worsening it with each step. He opened his eyes again, looking up and the Tyrant- who wasn’t actually looking at him for once. Instead he was staring ahead, watching his surroundings, calculating the route. But of course, Leon stared for too long, at the shape of his pale face, the odd skin texture, his mesmerizing white eyes. The tyrant shifted his head a little, his eyes falling down to Leon’s. Leon immediately averted the gaze, instead letting his head rest against the man’s chest, his eyes closing tightly at the pain that followed the quick movement. He felt like the whole world continued to whirl, he felt like he’d be rolling with it if it weren’t for the firm grasp holding him. 

They reached the stairs, the Tyrant trekking up it with ease, pushing open Leon’s door to enter the cozy room. He was laid down onto the bed, Leon immediately struggling to sit up. A hand was on his back, helping back up- steadying him before retreating back to the Tyrant’s side.

He held the other thick hand out in front of him, conveying the message _“Stay there.”_

Before walking back out of the room. Leon felt like he was going to puke, a sudden rush of nausea sweeping over him as he felt himself falling. But he wasn’t falling, he was still perched on the edge of bed, his head drooping down momentarily. Before he knew it, the Tyrant was standing in front of him once again, having to kneel down to reach his level. He had a small box with him, red and white- a first aid kit it seemed. Leon heard a vague click as it opened, material moving around inside as the Tyrant browsed with a hand. A bottle of disinfectant was brought out, and some other items that were out of view. 

Disinfectant? Did he have an open wound?

There was a small wipe- well, small compared to the Tyrant- that was being wetted by the chemicals. He brought it up to the rookies face, gently dabbling it near his jaw. Leon made a small hiss as the pain made itself clear, making the Tyrant hesitant. He bit the inside of his mouth from making any other noise, not wanting to seem as vulnerable as he felt. As he continued to circle the area on his jaw, Leon got a few glimpses of the wipe, realizing he was indeed bleeding. He wondered how many more he had he didn’t know about. After the Tyrant finished with his lower jaw, he got a new wipe and began to dab it on his right brow. The rookie looked everywhere in the room besides the white piercing eyes, not being able to handle the direct scrutiny. He felt his cheeks and ears warm up from the embarrassment, suddenly very aware of what had happened.

The Tyrant was supposed to protect him from danger- from others. He bet the man didn’t think he had to protect Leon from himself. He wanted to chuckle at that, but he thought it might disturb the man. 

He found it so very peculiar. This person could literally squish his head like a grape if he wanted to, he looked and felt like a moving mountain- yet he was being so gentle. A heavy hand moved to rest on top of his head, steadying the blond as he continued to disinfect the wounds. Suddenly the rookie’s senses were finally coming back to him, the world steadying, his hearing cleared and his wounds apparent. 

He didn’t feel anything broken thankfully. He was afraid he might’ve cracked a rib or something, cause it certainly felt like it. His back ached thoroughly however, specifically his upper spine- he was grateful he didn’t get paralyzed. Leon dared to look up at the Tyrant, his heart thumping loudly when he returned the gaze. But his eyes shifted back to the rookie’s wound, pulling his hand away to get bandaids. 

“Oh- I can do that.” Leon claimed with a weak voice, sitting up a little. He couldn’t really see the large man peeling the bandaid successfully- especially with the gloves on.

The Tyrant seemed to consider it, hesitating before giving them to the blond.

Leon nodded his head silently in thanks, peeling the smaller bandaid and strapping it across the wound on his brow. The one on his jaw required the other larger bandage, Leon putting it on more gently. The Tyrant observed, silent like usual, his milky eyes following every movement the blond made.

Leon bundled up the trash, tossing it back into the first aid kid and closing it, hearing the _click_ once more. The man stood up, his gaze returning to the younger man after he picked up the case. He held his hand out in front of him once more, meaning _“Stay there.”_ and trekked off back down the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Leon slowly lifted up his shirt, wincing at the bruises dappled on his torso. He shouldn’t really complain though, things could have gone worse. The cart could have landed on him, he could have gotten paralyzed, could have gotten impaled. He’ll take bruises over that any day as any sane person would.

He rotated his shoulder, hissing at the large spike of pain piercing his muscles. He put his other hand over it, pressing a thumb into it to hopefully release some of the pressure. His hands slid down to his back gently, the skin tender and overly-sensitive.  
  
“Ugh, you’ve got to be joking.” He groaned, a hand coming up to massage his temple. His head was _throbbing_. He just wanted to sleep all the pain off. He hit his head pretty damn hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bump there, or that he had a concussion.

He perked up when he heard the returning footsteps, the door swinging open and the dark figuring bending down to fit through the door. In his hands… he held a glass of water and a bottle of pain relievers. He handed both to the young blond, Leon accepting with a small thankful nod- putting the glass between his knees so he could pop off the lid. The rookie took two pills out, screwing it back on and setting the bottle on the bed- downing them with a gulp of water. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was, he ended up drinking it all. 

He leaned over to put it on the cup on the nightstand, but the Tyrant grabbed it instead, as well as the bottle- taking a few awkward moments to stare at the blond. 

_Why did he stare at him like that?_

He had many questions for him, questions that couldn’t be answered because he refused to talk- or couldn’t talk. It made him a little queasy thinking about all of the possible reasons as to why. Maybe he was born a mute. Maybe it was physiological damage. Maybe an injury.

The man reached out his arm again, his hand gently patting the rookie’s shoulder before turning away to the door. 

_What????_

Leon blinked in surprise, his mouth opening without thinking.  
  
“Uh-” was what came out. The man stopped in his tracks, looking back at the blond expectantly.

Leon gulped before muttering out a weak “Thank you.”

The Tyrant said nothing, stared for a few awkward moments, then turned off the light and left the room- his steps getting fainter as he went down the stairs. Leon let out a long sigh, allowing himself to fall back slowly onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. He was out within a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually mean to write X so soft, whoops.


	3. Mr.X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has a follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon's definitely got some daddy issues lmao

Leon let out a groan when waking up, his entire body aching in protest of moving. The blond rolled over to try and sit up, his arms shaking slightly at his weight. He tried to close his hand, up into a fist, but he couldn’t- he was too weak. Which he didn’t find very surprising, he’s had terrible sleep, got scared shitless, fell through a fucking floor, and has only had one meal while here.  Sunshine leaked through the windows, giving the room a welcoming warm aura as birds chirped outside. He swung his socked feet to the floor slowly, a shiver going up his spine at the coldness of it. The clock on the wall read that it was 12:52 PM.

Damn, he had slept for a long ass time- which was much needed he supposed. Even before he got kidnapped, his sleep schedule had been kind of wonky. He rotated his arms a little, and stretched everything he could- wincing at the pain. Something on the nightstand caught his attention, a glass of water and a bottle of pain relievers- the items making him raise a curious eyebrow. 

He screwed open the bottle, taking out two pills and screwed it back to set on the table. The glass was cold when he picked it up, meaning whoever had left it had done it recently. The bruised rookie gulped down the pills, draining every drop of the refreshing water- and stood up to go to the closet.  Getting dressed was a pain, quite literally. Not only was he sore and covered in bruises, his muscles were also tense and strained. After getting on some comfort-wear with great difficulty, he set for the bathroom. This time when opening the door, there was no smell of food, no sounds emitting from the kitchen. 

Just silence.

He went into the bathroom to freshen up, heading down the stairs when finished. He was just about to twist into the kitchen hall when the doorknob to his father’s door wiggled. Out his father stepped, in his lab coat with a bundle of papers hugged close to his chest.

“Goodmorning.” Leon greeted.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?” His dad asked in an alarmed tone. So he didn’t know he was injured, meaning the person who left him the water and meds were…

The tyrant bent through the doorway behind his dad, expression stoic and calm as usual. Leon felt a subtle warmth in his chest at the thoughtfulness- as well as uneasiness from the dark intimidating demeanor.

“I uh, fell.” Leon admitted, shrugging slightly. His father gave him an unimpressed look, an eyebrow raising up that gave the message  _ “Really?” _

“I'm actually not kidding.” Leon said, a small grin picking up on his face.

“The flooring in the library needs repairing.” The younger blond claimed. 

“For fucks sake.” His dad stressed as he shook his head in disbelief. He seemed to be in another bad mood once again. 

“Open the door will you?” The man asked. Leon nodded, making his way to the front door, twisting the handle to realize it was still locked.

“In my left pocket.” His father said. The younger blond dug into the man’s lab coat pocket, feeling metal immediately. He pulled it out to see a key with a clover shaped at the end, the bright vibrant green surprising the rookie.

“Wrong one.” His father provided, sounding impatient.

Leon brought out the other key, a boring- normal key that fit the locks perfectly. Once the door was open, his father walked out of the house, asking Leon for the key back.

“You heading to work again?” The younger blond asked.

“No I’m just heading to the fucking bowling alley, yes I’m heading to work.” The man snapped back. Leon paused, giving his father a distasteful look.

“Well someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning” Leon grumbled quietly, crossing his arms.  It felt nice to be outside again, standing right outside the door where the breeze brushed up against his face.

“Alright alright now get your ass back inside before you get sniped. Try not to ‘ _ fall _ ’ again, alright?” His father shoo’d him off with his free waving hand.  Leon opened his mouth to make a comeback, but his father spoke again once more.

“Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t fall to his death.” The older man added, directing the message to the Tyrant. Leon looked back to see him nod in response, his gaze falling on the rookie once more.  A chill went up his spine as Leon looked away, giving a small wave to his dad before being ushered back inside. He felt a tinge of frustration.  Before he knew it, the door was being locked once again, his heart dropping at fact he’s trapped here.  After a few moments of silence, Leon turned toward the tyrant, uncertain of what to do next. He knew he wanted to continue exploring, but he didn’t know what to do at this moment in time with the tyrant staring him down like a hawk.  _ Jesus he was big.  _ The gaze made him feel so small, like a mouse about to get pounced by a cat. He was grateful of what the tyrant did for him, but the towering man was still intimidating as fuck.

“Well…” he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Guess I’ll be going…” he said slowly, eyes falling to the floor as he head back down the hallway, refusing to look back. 

His heart spazzed when he heard the heavy footsteps follow. 

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Leon stopped, looking back at the man in black, who remained emotionless and silent. 

Okay…

Leon continued, passing the mannequin room.

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Leon stopped again, looking back to give the tyrant a quizzical look. Why was he following him? Perhaps he was just going the same way as him?  Leon continued, passing the laundry room.  The footsteps continued behind him.  The rookie picked up his pace, silently putting his theory to test. Which was a bit hard with the protesting pain.

The footsteps quickened as well… 

So he was legitimately following him. Anxiety picked at his chest when the man continued to follow him down the hall, matching whatever speed Leon went.  Leon halted, twisting around to face the man fully.

“Why are you following me?” The small blond asked, a hint of fear stitched in his voice.  No response, as usual. Why did he think he’d do anything different?

“Don’t you have… anything better to do?” He tried again.  No movement, no sound. His silvery-white eyes continued to bore into him, making Leon’s legs feel weak. 

_ “Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t fall to his death.” _ His father’s words echoed through his head.  Oh for fucks sake. You’ve gotta be joking.  He shook his head, and continued to walk down the hall, the tyrant close behind.

_ Just pretend he isn’t there. Just focus on exploring. _

It was a hard task when the steps the man made were thunderous.  The rookie stopped at the library doors again, giving the tyrant a nervous glance before opening the door- properly now viewing the mess he caused yesterday. A wave of pain flushed through his body at the reminder.  He felt a little guilty about the damage, books and wood chips were scattered everywhere, a fine layer of dust coating over it all. Apparently one of the racks against the wall fell as well, revealing the unpainted wall behind, as well as… a door?  Leon made his way over to the pile, stepping over books and wood, the tyrant following behind. He reached the door, his socked feet all dirty with dust. Before trying to open it, he noticed the shiny clean handle- untouched by the dust, the sight giving him suspicion. He gripped it, twisting to find out it had been locked. Under it, where the lock typically was, lay a familiar looking clover symbol. The bright vibrant green immediately reminding him of the key his father had.

_ A secret room? _

“Huh.” Leon hummed curiously, studying the door’s features. He wondered how many more of these there were, and what was behind it. What could his father be hiding? Or whoever owned the place...

After testing the door’s limits with twisting and pulling, he left- trying to pretend there wasn’t a man following him and watching his every move.

He-  _ they _ left the library, Leon leading the way down to the dead end, to the room he hid in when he thought he was going to get murdered 

The room itself was surprisingly small, Leon saw as he flicked on the light switch. It looked like a study of some sorts, pictures and scribbles of birds and insects sprawled across a desk and tabletop. There was a large clock perched on a shelf above, box shaped with old-fashioned swirls decorating it. Leon moved in further, stepping around the clutter of boxes, accidentally knocking over the tall skinny one- it landing against the wall with a heavy  _ thud. _ The blond froze momentarily.

“Whoops.” Was all he said before continuing on. The tyrant didn’t follow much further in however, just standing by the door to observe the rookie. Leon couldn’t help but feel a little bit of relief, it was nicer when a 8 foot man wasn’t breathing down your neck the entire damn time.  He slowed near the desk, the papers askew on the desk and floor. Must’ve been when the tyrant picked it up… which reminds Leon- how the hell did he know he was there? It was pitch black in the room- since Leon was too panicked to search for a light switch. And he didn’t seem to carry any night vision equipment.  The rookie cast his gaze to the tyrant in contemplation, his mouth opening without thinking. 

“That first night… How did you find me?” Leon asked, meeting the larger man’s powerful eyes. Leon expected no answer when the tyrant was motionless. But an arm lifted up to the switch on the wall, the light blinking out to leave them in the void. Leon didn’t notice anything at first.

_ His eyes. _

The man’s eyes, Leon could see them. In the dark?? He could see them in the dark? Were they glowing?  It was a subtle glow, one could easily miss it if they weren’t looking. It wasn’t like anything he had ever seen before, no nocturnal animal had eyes like that. 

“You’re  _ nocturnal _ ?” Leon mused out loud in awe. The light flicked back on, the man’s eyes looking normal. Well, as normal as they can get for…  _ him _ .  That meant he was most definitely not human. Unless there was a condition out there Leon hadn’t heard of yet. The rookie would be downright terrified of him if it weren’t for yesterday’s interaction- the tyrants ability to be gentle.

And thoughtful, the blond remembered the glass and meds this morning.

Sure he was a little annoyed that he was following him everywhere-  _ well uncomfortable was a better word for it _ \- but the tyrant was only doing what he was told.  He decided to try his best not to judge the man by his appearance, even though his appearance was very intimidating and threatening.  They went back out into the hallway, Leon now determined to explore the other side of the bottom floor. Even if his entire body protested. 

Thoughts raced through his head as his ears seemed to focus on the heavy thumps behind him. A few thoughts in particular swam to the front of his mind.

The rookie halted in the main front hall, turning around to face the giant.

“Uh…” He said, slowly forming the words in his head. “Do you know any sort of communication?” Leon asked, tilting his head a little.

The man remained still, eyes penetrating the rookie.

“Obviously you can’t speak- or won’t speak, but do you know sign language or anything? Like-“ Leon asked. “Umm.” He made a sound while trying to remember how to say  _ “Hello” _ or  _ “Nice to meet you” _ in the language. He made the motions as best as he could, feeling like an idiot at the lack of the man’s response at them.

Until he shook his head.

“Oh!” Leon perked up a bit. It was  _ something _ . Something he could work with.

“You can nod and shake your head- I can just ask yes or no questions, yeah?” The rookie said as more of a question.  He faltered, slumping a little when the tyrant neither shook or nodded his head. 

_ He doesn’t want to talk to you, idiot. _

He felt a little wounded at the thought- but he couldn’t really blame him. It must be annoying to have to follow him around the building all day, to babysit him. 

Leon hid the frown he made by turning around, walking to the kitchen with the tyrant in toe. The taller man stayed at the entrance once again, observing Leon as he roamed the kitchen’s fridge and cabinets. Most of the food were frozen quick meals- which he welcomed of course. The cabinets were completely full of cans, crackers, and chips- basically tons of junk food.  He grabbed a small bag of chips as he continued to forage the place, eating as he went. He stopped by the reinforced windowsill, where a very sad plant stood. It was a green plant, flopped over to the side in defeat, the leaves crinkled and broken. He felt a small pang of pity at the sight, a sympathetic look forming into his face. Most of the plants in the building were probably also dead or dying. After observing for a moment, the rookie headed to the cabinets for a cup. 

Thunderous footsteps sounded behind him as he turned on the faucet, water spewing out into the cup. Leon looked over his shoulder to give the man a quizzical look. He provided no emotion in response, his eyes studying the blond’s actions. 

He brought the cup up near the window, pouring the water into the plant’s dry soil slowly- the color deepening. He knew it was probably pointless, the plant was probably too far gone by now to be revived- but he poured anyway. He’ll have to remind himself to keep an eye on it.

If he remembered correctly, this herb was popular for its health benefits and ability to mix with others. He learned about it in school awhile ago, the types of plants it could mix with and what the outcomes were.

Once they were done in the kitchen, Leon led the way out to explore the rest of the mansion. The first door he opened was… a closet.

Well that’s boring. It was a tiny closet, where it seemed extra supplies were stored. Closing it, he moved down the hall once more. His footsteps seemed much quieter now that the louder ones thumped loudly against the rug behind him. He bet he could hear the man walk across the house. Or even if he were next door.

The next room they entered was… a pillow room? 

All sorts of cushions and pillows were littered across the area, the floor being barely visible. 

It was quite colorful, the walls being a deep magenta with small warm lights hanging around the walls. The rookie took a step in the heap, the cushions going all the way up to his knees. 

Leon’s first action was to dive in. A sharp pain shot up through his side as he rolled into the soft padding of pillows- gradually sinking into softness. Even if the action hurt, he found bliss in the bizarre room as he snuggled a large body pillow up to his chest. He had completely forgotten about the tyrant's presence, feeling childish as he sprawled around the pillows. A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest, the stress of his general situation gradually ebbing away. There was a stuffed toy not too far away, an orange racoon with blue jean trousers on, a red bandana, black markings on the face and stripes on the tail. So this was a child’s playroom of some sort? He could believe it. He felt like he could stay here forever, nestled in a heap of pillows- to just forget about all his worries. It seemed crazy to think that someone out there wanted to kill him- and here he was, taking comfort in a room full of cushions. Though it was wild, this was the first time he actually felt a sense of security in the building. That is- until the tyrant reminded him of his presence by entering into the room to stand over the blond.

After a few moments of Leon pressing his face into the pillow in attempt to ignore the shadow looming over him ominously, he had to sit back up.

Well, that all lasted a good few minutes. The blond stood up, immediately missing the comfort of the weighted pillows, and looked up at the man- who was still towering over him. He suppressed a shiver at the striking eyes, his own gaze falling back down to the floor as he felt himself shrink a little.

“You don’t have to keep an eye on me  _ this _ closely.” Leon suggested.

Surprise surprise, no response.

“The chances of me hurting myself in this room are incredibly low.” He tried to convince.

The man seemed to be studying him, his eyes scanning the rookie’s features as the blond gulped nervously at the attention.

He must’ve not believed him, because he didn’t move an inch.

A few awkward moments of silence passed, Leon giving up to trudge through the pillows. He was heading to the door when his eyes caught a small desk in the corner with a… radio on top? T he rookie trekked through the pillows with difficulty, wobbling on the uneven footing until he reached the desk. It probably would have hurt much more if it weren’t for the pain killers he practically inhaled. 

The man stood directly behind him, giving the rookie almost absolutely no personal space.

He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from commenting on it- instead prioritizing his attention to the radio.  He reached to press a button, a soft  _ click _ emitting from it- but no noise from the radio itself. He leaned over, grabbing the cord, and followed it under the pillows, plugging it into the wall.  The radio came to life with a popular song filling the room. He immediately recognized the tune, an old classic.

It wasn’t particularly his cup of tea however.

He went to the next channel, skipping over a few others that he didn’t quite vibe with.

He stopped when he recognized one of his favorites, “Saudade”. 

Sadly, it was near the end of the song. The tyrant had moved, pillows parting around his legs as he shifted by Leon’s side to view the machine making the noise.

_ “Forget yesterday  _

_ (Dark! Dawn!) _

_ It ain't worth the pain _

_ (Gone! Gone!) _

_ It ain't worth the pain _

_ The pain, The pain of remembering” _

After it finished, a man on the radio did the usual speel, addressing other songs and artists.

Leon sighed, waiting for the next song to come on. He tilted his head up, looking at the tyrant. The man seemed transfixed on the radio, as if he were having a staring contest with it. Leon was surprised the machine didn’t explode under the gaze.

“Wanna pick a channel?” Leon offered. The man’s eyes flickered back at the rookie, Leon taking that as a “Yes.” 

He moved the radio toward him, stepping aside for the man to operate. The tyrant did nothing at first, only blankly staring at the box. Then his arm shifted, the leathered hand moving to switch the channel. He skipped through a few, momentarily listening to them as he went along. Most of them were music channels, the majority being jazz, alternative, and rock. The tyrant didn’t even give the news or comedy channels a chance, only being interested in the music. Leon perked up when he skipped back a channel, a song in particular catching his attention.

Laughter bubbled up in his chest at the song, surprise taking his features. He would have never guessed the man would like rap, DMX to be specific.

_ “First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL _

_ Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO _

_ X gon give it to ya _

_ He gon give it to ya _

_ X gon give it to ya _

_ He gon give it to ya” _

Leon couldn’t help but snicker, a hand coming up to hide his thrilled features. The man tilted his head at the blond, removing his hand from the radio. Even though he wore no emotions, Leon knew the look he gave him conveyed “Why are you laughing?”

“Sor-“ he tried before being hit with a whirl of laughter, his arms wrapping around his now-throbbing ribs.

He didn’t know what genre the man would like, but it  _ certainly _ wasn’t rap.

“I’m sorr-“ He laughed harder, bending over to try and ease the pain.  _ He couldn’t breath _ . It hurt.

After taking a few deep breaths and wiping a joyous tear from his face, he got to properly apologize and explain.

“I’m sorry.” He chuckled. “I just- I would have never guessed your taste would be in rap…  _ Mr.X. _ ” He teased lightly, a grin wide on his face. 

He didn’t expect a response anymore, and was surprised when he actually got one. The tyrant reached a gloved hand up to his head, giving the rookie two simple pats of approval before letting his hand return back to his side.

Apparently that’s what X was gonna give to ya- head pats.

Leon felt his face heat up a little- completely stunned. The action reminded him of a dog getting pets.  The rookie could have sworn he saw a glint of amusement in the compelling white eyes- pupils dilating at the rookie. But it was gone as soon as it came- perhaps he was just seeing things.  After the song finished, the man seemed to lose interest in the radio, his gaze fixed on the rookie once again. 

And with that, Leon turned it off, trekking through the heap of pillows to exit the room. The blond was now determined to find things that the man would like as well as explore. He didn’t seem as scary now that he knew he liked wrap- and that he gave him a head pat. The heavy steps behind him didn’t seem as chilling as before while they roamed down the hall. It still wasn’t appreciated of course- the constant following. He’ll have to give his dad a piece of his mind about it all. 

Leon turned into a wide opening, entering what looked like to be the living room. There were three couches surrounding the tv, animal heads and trophies decorating the wall.

Well, there’s no way his dad did all of this. Perhaps he really didn’t own the house then.  There were small stands here and there, a cabinet, and surprisingly a lot of vases.  He first went to peek into the large dresser- or cabinet- whatever it was, to see that there were multiple board and card games stored in it as well as kid’s toys. Interesting.  He next went to the television, the tyrant following close behind. He switched it on, the screen fuzzing before picturing what seemed to be a kid’s show. Leon kept it on briefly, before flicking through the rest of the channels.  All of them were either movies or tv shows. Leon’s confusion spiked up when one of the news channels fuzzed out. He went to the next, the channel doing the exact same. He flicked through more of the news channels, all of them fuzzing out to the static screen.

He went back to the movie channels to test, to become confused when they worked perfectly fine.

The news channels were blocked? Maybe the tv was just glitching out… or maybe it was the service here.  His suspicion didn’t let up.

The blond settled for an action movie of some sorts, curling up onto the couch silently. The tyrant continued to stand however, making the rookie feel a little uncomfortable for him.

“You wanna sit down, X?” Leon asked with the playful nickname.

The man’s head turned towards him briefly, contemplating before approaching the other side of the couch. He plopped down, though his movement was a bit tense, like he didn’t know how to relax. His posture kept him straight up, making it look all rather uncomfortable. Jesus has he never sat before?

The tyrant’s attention was focused on the screen, watching the movie with his usual emotionless expression. Leon wondered what was going on through his head, what his thinking process was, what kind of things he thought about. Or if he even thought at all.

The blond snapped out of his thoughts when a gunshot emerged from the screen, his attention now on the tv as well. It looked like it was only a few minutes into the movie, so the blond let himself relax into the couch- his bruised body welcoming the rest


	4. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome shit going on

It took a  _ lot _ of convincing to get outside. He wasn’t even asking to go places, he just wanted to see the garden up close. He felt like he was in 5th grade again- asking his dad if he could go to the park with his friends.

_ “You’ll be putting yourself in danger.” _ \- Says the man who is going to work everyday even though there’s a bigass target over his head.

Leon found a garden detour harmless, especially when his new friend X continued to follow him. His dad called off the order he had given the man- yet, here he was, following Leon left and right as if he were born to do it.

Leon didn’t know what to think of the situation, it could mean one of two things; Either he thinks Leon is incapable of exploring on his own without fucking up, or he genuinely enjoys his company.  He likes to think it’s the second one, but after the incident in the library- he wouldn’t be surprised if it were the first.

It was a bit offensive if that were the case- sure he was still a rookie, but he has had years of training- he could take care of himself.

The blond was currently attempting to open the door to the garden, twisting the handle in every direction it could as he pushed on it with all his weight. It wouldn’t budge- maybe it was blocked from the other side. He let out a huff of frustration, about ready to break and exit through the goddamned window. A large hand reached over to rest on the blond’s shoulder, the rookie looking back up at the behemoth man in black.  Leon got the message, taking a few steps aside to let the tyrant through. With one hand twisting on the knob and one hand pressed against the door, the man pushed it open with ease- a loud scraping sound coming from the other side of it. He let go of the door, and continued to push the thing that was blocking the way- as if it were a mere shopping cart.  Leon stared in awe as he completely disappeared from sight, stunned at what just occurred before his eyes. The screeching sound of the object halted, heavy footsteps coming back to the doorway- and the tyrant’s head popped around the wall. His face continued to hold no emotion, but he could tell he was basically asking  _ “You coming?” _

He swears he could see the loading dots going in a circle in his own head.  Leon blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around what just fucking happened. He just-

Why was Leon so surprised? The man looked like he could lift a fucking tank.    
  
He shook the daze off, following X out the door to finally view the garden. The first thing he saw was a  _ bigass _ crate, as well as the new scrape marks on the ground. 

“What the-“   
  
_ Who the fuck puts a crate infront of a door? _

“Huh.” He mused as he studied the crate for a moment. What could possibly be in it? Why was it even out here? It went all the way up to his shoulder, thick wood planks holding it together. Whatever was inside it was heavy as hell.  Yet Mr. Armstrong here, Mr. X pushed it aside like it was nothing. Just raw power, just pure fucking muscle. He chuckled to himself as the saying  _ “Big dick energy” _ popped into his head. 

_ Bad idea. _

His face all of a sudden felt hot as his mind immediately wandered into the no-no zone, the invading thought being  _ “How big is it actually?” _

_ The fuck is wrong with you? _

He shook his head, his cheeks and ears still warm. He wanted to slap himself at the inappropriate thoughts.  X was just standing there, looking at him like he was an idiot. He conveyed the same message as Leon’s thoughts, “ _ The fuck is wrong with you?”. _

“Heh.” He huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. Eager to change the subject of his thoughts, he finally set his eyes to the garden… which was actually pretty sad-looking. It was vast, rows of dying flowers and plants decorating the garden beds. The only plants that seemed to be successful at surviving here were the ivy growing on the walls and the trees next to the gate. 

He roamed the walkway, observing the melancholy herbs with the giant following close behind. They reached the end of the walkway, where a white picket fence and gate stood. Beyond the fence was just a hell lot of grass, with the edge of the woods not too far away.  A sudden thought invaded his mind- the thought of just swinging open the gate- just running as fast as his legs would take him. Running all the way back to Raccoon City, to his new job, to his friend, to his future coworkers.

He shut down the cocky, irrational thought as fast as it came- thinking of how X would react to it all. It would probably upset him, if he could even feel upset. Leon didn’t know if the man had feelings. He knew he had a consciousness of some sorts, but he hasn’t really given him an expression to work with yet.  Another thought popped into his head, making the rookie turn around to face the towering man behind him. The sun shone warmly on his contradictory face, his fedora blocking his eyes from the bright rays. He felt a sudden urge to touch his face, to feel the texture of his peculiar skin- the ‘wrinkles’ that wrapped around it. What in the world did this man go through?

“Where do you live?” He mused out loud mostly to himself- knowing X wouldn’t be able to reply. He'd have popped up on the news or in a documentary at least once if the world knew about him. Leon has never seen or heard of someone like this, built like this, or act like this. What if he were an alien of some sort? An extraterrestrial being? He desperately wanted to ask him about it, or his father. But he knew both options would be pointless.

The following silence after the question wasn’t uncomfortable, since Leon had his thoughts to accompany him. Instead of continuing to ponder- he turned his attention back to the plants in desperate need of attention.

He wasn’t particularly a plant person, he didn’t keep any at home and has never thought about it. But he didn’t know how long he was going to stay here, it wouldn't be a bad idea to pick up some new hobbies if it could be weeks, or months. He felt his heart sink at the thought of staying here longer than a few weeks.  He walked back toward the door, the gravel crunching under his shoes as he neared the shed in the corner. X followed as usual, halting behind him as the rookie took hold of the chain and lock around the handle.   
  
“Ugh, is this a fucking joke?” He deadpanned, turning the lock side to side in observation. 

There’s no way he’ll find a key for this, the mansion is practically a maze, maybe he could-

His thoughts were interrupted as Mr.X reached around him, his arm bumping the rookie’s as he grasped the chain gently out from his hands- before ripping it off like it was a ribbon.    
  
“Wh-” Leon baffled- completely stunned once again at the sheer strength. 

The arm shifted to push the door open for the rookie, the hand gesturing inside, basically saying  _ “Well go on.” _

“Uh- thanks.” Leon thanked awkwardly with heat prickling up his neck as he stepped inside the dimly-lit shack. There were tools of all sorts, rakes, shovels, you name it- all just hanging on the wall or resting against it. First thing to find were gloves, then he’d get fertilizer. Leon began searching through boxes and shelves to find a pair while the tyrant stood outside silently. His back was turned from the doorway, staring out as if he were on guard. In which technically he was…

~~~

The tyrant stared into the open space of the outside scenery, silently listening to all noises sounding in the area. Including the comment resonating from the human behind.

“Seriously, where are the gloves?” The young creature grumbled quietly as it foraged through the shed.

The T-00 kept guard outside, silver eyes scanning over the environment for any movement or signs of life.

The tyrant was sent here with given orders from the administration team, it’s instructions coming as a list.

  * Protect Leon S. Kennedy & Richard G. Kennedy
  * Prevent Leon S. Kennedy from exiting the residence
  * Carry out Richard G. Kennedy’s orders
  * Eliminate any intruders or threats



The list was a bit longer than what it was accustomed to, and was much more… intricate. The T-00 was designed for much more gruesome reasons, extermination specifically. It never had instructions such as this before, therefore it didn’t know what to expect. But it had to carry out its tasks nevertheless, it will succeed no matter the circumstances- just like it was designed to. 

The sub-missions have proven to be perplexing to the T-00, ‘protecting Leon S. Kennedy’ changing to be it’s top priority within only a day. 

The tyrant has only been assigned test missions before, the instructions usually being  _ ‘Exterminate the target.’ _

Its missions were always carried out successfully, one by one it would eliminate test targets- “dummies” as humans call them. This was its first official mission, and is beyond the T-00’s training. None of the protocols prepared it for this kind of assignment- which made the bioweapon wonder why it was chosen for this task. It had been told most targets for it’s future missions would be masked and armed with weapons. Which is why this made these current human subjects rather unique to the Tyrant.

The T-00 had never actually seen a human face up front- the scientists usually wore full body suits around its presence. The only visual images of humans he viewed were from films and videos that were shown to help it get a grasp on their culture. But seeing the younger blond’s bright blue eyes and pale skin struck something unknown deep within it- the bioweapon never being the same since then.

Humans were very diverse, it noticed. From the films, there were many different varieties of body build, color, hair, eyes, voice- and just recently learned their scents. The T-00 had caught the scent of this particular human the moment it set foot in the estate- it’s scent exceedingly enticing. The closer it got to the human, the stronger the pleasant smell became. The  _ other _ human was completely contradictory to the younger, it’s odor smelling of foul smoke and faint chemicals- just like the scientists. It was also older, it’s appearance being more sordid and decrepit compared to the younger one. They seemed to be complete opposites, and it made the tyrant wonder if all humans were similar to the older- the younger one seeming more unique, different than the ones in the films.

Unlike the other humans at the laboratory, this one treated the bioweapon as if it were a human itself. It countlessly has attempted to communicate with it, as if it had the capability of responding like a being.

The human even went as far to give the tyrant a name,  _ “X” _ or sometimes  _ “Mr. X” _ . 

This odd behavior from the smaller creature made the tyrant feel… _ interested, _ -along with another emotion it cannot comprehend. 

And the T-00 was not supposed to  _ feel _ anything. It was a bioweapon, the ultimate killing machine- it should have no room to feel, and definitely no  _ urges _ as the ones it’s been recently experiencing.

The urge to communicate, the urge to touch,  _ to feel. _ Emotions were a new concept to it, a concept that shouldn’t ever come across its mind. Any brief emotion is restricted by the processor in its head however, any of the contemporary feelings getting shoved back and replaced with the mission details.

Yet, it finds itself deviating from the device from time to time, sometimes responding to the human’s communication attempts- or assisting in its struggles.  Not vocally, obviously- but by gestures and physical contact. The T-00 had learned a fair amount about humans and their culture; their languages, social cues, rituals, functions, and anatomy. 

More noise sounded in the shed before the young man returned outside with yellow gloves and a watering can in hand.

They locked eyes again briefly, the human quickly tearing its gaze away from the bioweapon.

The tyrant would feel frustration, if it were permitted to. 

The human’s eyes were a light bright blue- they were alluring, enticing- the tyrant finding it pleasuring to look into them. But the blond could never seem to keep the gaze longer than only a few seconds- always seeming to shield its face from the bioweapon.

The tyrant recognized the movement as a nervous reaction, which was only natural- given the T-00’s ominous figure. But it was annoying, nevertheless...

The human rolled up the white long sleeves of its button-up shirt, then slid on the yellow gloves. The small creature then crouched down near the wall, twisting a small metal piece- the task seeming rather difficult for its fragile frame.  A noise sounded from the hose, a hiss of water as a small spray spewed out at the metal tip. The human seemed satisfied, moving over past the crate to retrieve the end of the hose, pointing it into the can.  However, the water dribbled out ever so slowly- the blond making an impatient noise. It stood back up, grabbing more of the hose and following it to find what was causing the error.  To the human’s dismay, it realized the crate was laying over a portion of the hose, blocking the water flow.

“Damn it.” The blond cursed under its breath, giving the hose a few experimental tugs.

The feeling-  _ the urge _ \- rose back into the tyrant as it watched the fragile human’s feeble attempts of freeing the item. It let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing the end of the hose as it pulled.  Despite the protesting presence of the metal device in its head, the tyrant moved to the smaller creature, grabbing a plank on one side of the large box. The human backed up as the tyrant pushed the entire crate aside with a loud screech. It then released the hold on it, dropping the large box with a loud noise. The young human flinched wildly at the sound, as well as the water spewing up through the end and splashing across its face.

_ “Ack!” _ The small creature yelped, falling backwards as the water wet its chest and facial area.

The tyrant put its foot on the hose, hissing emitting from the tube as the water halted the attack on the human.  It huffed a few times, wiping away the wetness on its face with its arm as it tossed the hose to the side.  Then wide stunning blue eyes stared at the bioweapon in awe as water dripped from the blond strands of hair. The soft looking skin on the human’s face reddened- the tyrant observing with interest.

It could be a number of things when a human's face turns red. It could be from anger, distress, chemicals, sexual attraction, or embarrassment.  The human couldn’t possibly be in distress, right? Water should not distress it. 

However, it had seen how unpredictable and irrational humans could be.

The bioweapon took a few steps to the blond, towering over it before crouching down.

Even when doing this, it was still too big to be on the smaller creature’s level. The tyrant lifted its arm up to the small human’s face, a gloved hand gripping the blond’s jaw lightly.  It made a small startled noise, flinching slightly at the touch. The red tint on its cheeks beamed brighter, the tyrant tilting the human’s head side to side to analyze. 

No signs of distress were found on its features, meaning the human was most likely just flustered. 

Once again, the smaller creature averted its gaze, the red tint only getting darker when the tyrant pulled the human’s face up closer- trying to get the attention of the alluring eyes. It gulped nervously as its eyes finally met the tyrant’s. That “warm” feeling sprouting in the bioweapons body once more.

“Uh-“ A sound emitted from the human, it’s eyes flickering away again.

Subtle annoyance.

The bioweapon tightened its grip on the jaw, only loosening it when the human looked back.

“O-kay-“ It replied, letting out an unsteady breath, the small creature understanding the silent message.

This was the first time the bioweapon got a good look at the eyes, the flecks of sunlight dancing in the light blue irises. The creature's pupils were dilated, large and round as it gazed into the silver eyes. The human’s scent was potent and compelling, the bioweapon breathing in the engaging aroma quietly- even though the consumption of oxygen was unneeded.

Everything about this human was appealing, its soft strands of hair, stunning blue eyes, attractive scent, soft looking skin, spirited voice, its animated features- and its fragility. At this point, the T-00 didn’t know if it were following the human due to precautions, or for pleasure.

Human skin always seemed soft in the films and pictures, it had always had the subtle curiosity of what they felt like. The tyrant would test to find out if it could, but removal of its gloves and other equipment were strictly against its protocol.

A leathered thumb came up trace the scar on the human’s jaw- the one it had received from the fall in the library. It seemed to be healing well, the irritation of it gradually fading. The tyrant circles it’s digit around it a few times before releasing the human, standing back up to tower over it.

It took a moment for the human to recover, the redness of its face still present.

“Uhm-“ The human started, taking another moment to gather itself.

“Thank you- for the crate.” It said nervously, eyes flickering away at the release.

Again, speaking to the T-00 as if it were a human.

The small creature got back up slowly, then continued its procedure with the hose- going back to the wall to turn the water off when it finished. After it returned, it dumped a small portion of the bag into the water- “fertilizer”- the bag read.  The young man was going to care for the plants- It must’ve had a liking to them, the bioweapon noting the plant it had watered yesterday.  The human walked through the rows of plants, crouching down occasionally to pull out the impractical weeds. The bioweapon watched the content human quietly, holding its position by the hose and crate as time passed by gradually. 

  
  
  


However, when the blond neared the corner, a surprised gasp emitted from it, catching the tyrant’s attention. The bioweapon immediately marched around the flowerbeds, heavy boots crunching the gravel below.

The human was crouching down, setting aside the can ever so slowly, not wanting to startle the small animal laying before it.

A rabbit- the tyrant analyzed- caught in a trap. It was similar to a bear trap, spikes poking into the critters leg- keeping the furry creature in place as it struggled to escape.  The tyrant neared the human, the blond flinching when it crouched next to it. The bioweapon processed the situation, eyes scanning over the critter. The small mammal itself was next to harmless, but the tyrant will take precautions for the human’s sake, its hand reaching over to the rodent.

“No wait!” The human said in a shaken voice, its small fragile hands grasping the leather on the tyrant’s arm.

The bioweapon halted, eyes flickering to the blond.

“Don’t hurt him.” The human said weakly in response. 

_ “Him?” _ The blond also humanized the rabbit, which only confused the tyrant further.

“Please?” It asked.

The T-00’s eyes fell to the dainty hands that were on its arm, processing the action as a defensive reaction.

The human quickly pulled its hands away, a worried look on its face. The tyrant would not harm the rodent- it decided. If the human thought it was safe enough, there was no need for extermination.

The bioweapon withdrew its hand from the small mammal, the human giving out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” The human said earnestly, the tyrant being rewarded with nervous smile and eye contact.

It didn’t last long however, the blond then focusing its attention on the rabbit- slowly scooting closer to try and pry open the small metal. The vulnerable mammal flinched, trying to hop away with a startled squeak. The human ignored this, making a huff as it struggled to open the device. Finally, the jaws of the metal piece popped open, the rodent skittering off into the grass quickly.

The human sighed, taking a moment of silence before standing back up. The tyrant did the same, eyes not leaving the young man.

Another moment of silence passed over again before the human met its gaze again.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” The human apologized meekly, worry plastered on its face.

Why was it apologizing?

The blue eyes flickered to the tyrant’s arm.

It thought the tyrant was upset because it had touched its arm? The bioweapon wasn’t sure how to reassure the small creature, so it moved it’s heavy hand to the human’s head, slowly grooming the hair. The chip in its head protested the action, but the tyrant ignored it, feeling pleased at the reaction.

The human relaxed, the tension leaving its shoulders as it let out a small chuckle- a smile forming on its face.

A fragile hand came to swat at the bioweapon’s larger sturdy one- the tyrant analyzing it to be a playful gesture. 

“Yeah yeah, I’d mess your hair up too- if you had any.” It snickered. “Baldie.”

A joke to diffuse the rest of the tension- the tyrant observed. A common thing among humans, it had learned.

The films showed only a few ways of how humans interacted with each other playfully, the tyrant deciding to act on its knowledge.

It’s hand then roughly brushed the human’s head, thoroughly ruffling the damp blond strands. The human made a sound of surprise, the tyrant’s thick arm turning the human and wrapping around the small torso to keep it in place.

“ _ Ack! _ ” The human yelped, a playful noise emitting from it- laughter the tyrant concluded. The bioweapon processed the noise, immediately wanting more of it. So it continued to move the hair askew roughly, squeezing the human’s back up to its chest tighter. 

More laughter was the result. A pleasurable result.

“St-“ it tried to speak, but got cut off by its own joyous noises, wriggling in the hold. It wasn’t laughing anymore, but  _ giggling _ .

“I’m-  _ can’t breathe _ .” It said between the giggles.

The tyrant then released, satisfied with its doing. The human panted, attempting to catch its breath- occasionally giving a small chuckle. It’s face was red again, damp hair completely askew and putting its hands on its knees for leverage.

“You look too damn pleased with yourself.” The human commented between breaths.

Did it? The tyrant certainly felt it- despite the nagging reminder of the processor's presence.

“Remind me to never insult you again.” The human said, now standing up with unsteady breaths, blue eyes beaming with a pairing smile.

The human walked behind the bioweapon, continuing to walk to a bench next to the wall nearby. The tyrant followed after, the gravel crunching with each heavy step it took.

The human plopped itself down, now attempting to fix the mess of its hair.

“You wanna sit down?” It asked momentarily, gesturing to the space next to it with a pale hand. The bioweapon thought for a moment, seeing no reason not to.

It had never sat before arriving here- it was a concept that hadn’t even crossed its mind.

~~~

The rookie never thought a trip to the garden could be so embarrassing. It felt like his face was red the entire time.

Leon watched as X marched over to the rookie, sitting down swiftly onto the bench next to him.

The tyrant’s positioning was stiff once again, as if it were his first time sitting. It just seemed all very uncomfortable- to sit like that- after the rough play a few moments ago, Leon felt comfortable enough now to address it.

“You always sit like that?” The blond asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

The man turned his head to peer down at the small, white eyes penetrating him with an emotionless look.

The tyrant took a moment, eyes scanning the blond’s posture before adjusting his own. It took Leon a few moments to realize he was copying off of him, of how he was sitting.

“Oh you don’t have to do that- it just looked like it was uncomfortable- is all.” He rationalized.

The man ignored him, looking back up and down to copy how the rookie sat- leaning back on the bench.

“Suit yourself.” Leon shrugged with a chuckle, and looked off into the scenery. The behemoth did the same, head facing toward the setting sun.

Beyond the fence… was stunning- to say the least.

Well- like they always say,  _ “The grass is always greener on the other side.” _

Birds flew across the sky in the distance, geese flapping their wings in harmony. He found it peaceful, despite the commotion not too long ago.  The plants on the other side seemed to grow more successfully than in the garden, pretty blue flowers dappling the tall field. The sunlight phasing through the petals made some of them look somewhat purple, a pretty mixture with the blue.

He didn’t realize he had said it out loud, “Pretty blue.” 

He could see X glance at him momentarily through the corner of his eye, and gazing to where the rookie was looking.  He then abruptly stood, the blond flinching at the sudden movement. The man marched over the gravel path, Leon scrambling after to follow behind.

“Hey- where are you going?” He asked, unsure what was going on. They reached the white picket fence, the rookie trotting to keep up. X then stopped suddenly, Leon bumping into the black wall of a man.

“Oof-“ he gasped quietly. 

“Sorry.” He apologized as the tyrant glanced over his shoulder to look at the blond.

Leon flashed him an apologetic look, stepping back to give him space. The white eyes studied him momentarily, the sunlight making the irises seem even brighter.

X turned his head back forward, pushing open the fence with one hand and stepping into the field. Leon tried to follow, but a thick gloved was pressed to his chest- the damn thing covering the entirety of it.

_ He’s so fucking big. _

“Oh-“ Leon mumbled.

The hand didn’t move.

“Okay- I’ll stay.” Leon claimed, assuming that is what X wanted. The tyrant hesitated momentarily, his eyes seeming to bore through him. Then he pulled his hand back to his side and turned around to march off into the field.

His footsteps were still booming, even in the soft grass and dirt…  Leon was still confused as to what was happening, watching the tyrant bend over in the grass.

_ What in the world was he doing?? _

Leon’s eyebrows raised up in surprise when X stood back up and turned around, a clump of flowers in his hand.

_ He picked… flowers?? _

Leon backed away from the gate to let the man back in, X’s arm then extending out to offer the rookie the plants. 

_ Blue flowers. Pretty blue flowers. _

X had gone out to get him flowers. Leon, the annoying little shit that he had to follow around all day to make sure he didn’t fall on his ass again.

“Oh-“

Leon stared in awe at the bundle of blue, slowly blinking before attempting to hold them all in his arms. It was  _ a lot-  _ the amount quite literally being an armful. A few fell through the grasp, petals and flowers landing on the gravel.  Heat crawled up onto his face at the realization of the situation-  _ he gave him flowers. _

He had never received flowers before- not like this.

“Thank you…” He started, a subtle excitement bubbling up in his chest.  _ He needed to say more, he needed to express his gratitude. _

“Thank you.” He repeated. “These are wonderful, I-“ his excitement broke out on his face, a wide smile. “That was very kind of you.” Leon claimed, his blue eyes beaming with happiness.

_ He got flowers… as a gift! _

The tyrant continued to stare at him silently with no reaction, silver eyes seeming to observe every detail of the flattered rookie.  But what to do with these given flowers? There were so many of them…  A light bulb lit up in his head as an idea formed- twisting around to walk toward the wall again.

The tyrant followed, the footsteps not even bothering the blond anymore.  Leon crouched down at the bench, dumping the load of flowers into a pile.

“Okay hold on just a second.” He said to X, then jogged up near the picket fence, bending down to pull out thick grass and dried weeds. Once he picked an ideal amount, he jogged back to the bench, putting the load in a separate pile. X loomed over him, watching quietly.  Leon slid down the side of the bench, sitting on the gravel as he pulled a few strands of the dried out weed. The behemoth man fell down into a crouch to get a better look, the shadow partially covering the rookie.

Leon combined the weeds, tying them around each other and bending them to form a circle. He had only made flower crowns a few times- not that it was a needed skill for him or anything. So he obviously wasn’t the best at it. The rookie looked up X, squinting his eyes as he tried to guess what measurements his head was. He sat up a little while peering.

“Can you take off your hat? I need to know what size to make this.” He asked, blinking up at the man.

The tyrant made no response whatsoever, making no movement or sound.

“Y’know… the thing on your head?” Leon pointed to his head, hoping to strike a response. 

But nothing came.

_ Okay.. _

Leon slowly moved his hand near the man’s head, gazing into the white eyes for a reaction, anything to tell him whether it was a yes or a no.  As soon as he touched the hat, he tried to lift it a little- a large hand then wrapped around his wrist. The size comparison was astonishing, the thick hand making Leon’s wrist look like a fucking toothpick.

Leon’s heart dropped slightly at the touch.

“Oh alright, sorry sorry.” He apologized, releasing the fedora and attempting to pull his arm back. The grip was firm however, keeping his toothpick of an arm in place. X then moved Leon’s pale arm down, a leathered digit softly brushing against the rookie’s skin before releasing him.

“Sorry.” Leon apologized again.  Well that didn’t work out…

“Can I at least measure your hat then? I won’t take it off- I promise.” He asked hopefully. The tyrant’s eyes flickered to the base of the flower crown, the back up to the rookie. He nodded once.

Leon perked up, pleased with the response.

“Alright.” Leon said, standing up and moving near the man’s shoulder to peer at the fedora. 

“Stay still then.” He requested, then wrapped the line of weeds around the base of the hat slowly. He couldn’t deny he was a bit nervous, he didn’t want to get grabbed again.  The string needed to be a bit longer- which didn’t surprise him. He kept in mind that the flowers would need some room too, so he’d have to make it a little bigger than the hat size.  The blond withdrew his hands from the hat, slowly sitting back down to continue working.

Once he finished the base of the crown, he started adding the flowers- which proved to be a bit more difficult.  Leon liked the challenge though, his determination not being deterred when he had to start over with a few flowers.

He was going to show his gratitude with an okay _ - _ looking flower crown goddamnit.

He started on his own flower crown after he finished X’s- Leon’s second time going around much faster.

“Okay, all done.” He claimed, standing up with a small smile. The tyrant didn’t move, still crouched on the ground for the blond to access his hat.

Leon leaned over, carefully setting the crown on the fedora, pushing it gently down to the base of it.

“There.” The rookie muttered to himself, then retrieved his own crown- setting it on his head with a “Ta-daaa”.

The tyrant then stood up, silvery eyes focused on the flowers on Leon’s head. The blond chuckled, a smile forming on his face at the sight of his work. Such a tall intimidating man,  _ with a flower crown on his head. _ It was funny enough that he wore a fedora.

A couple moments of silence passed, the moments being kind of awkward.

“Well, we should head inside soon.” Leon suggested. 

“Well I mean I am at least- you can do whatever you want-“

The tyrant took a step closer to him, Leon’s words faltering as the man towered over him once again.

“Alright…” he commented quietly.

The blond rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to get whatever the hell was in his eye out. Probably dust, or maybe something from the flowers.  Which reminded him of another thing he had thought of earlier.

“Oh, I have a question.” He started, peering up at the man.

“Do you- y'know…” Leon began, furrowing his brows as he contemplated on how to ask this. It was an odd question to ask. A question he never thought he’d have to ask.

“Ever blink?” He asked, tilting his head a little to the side. 

The man did nothing.

“You know, like-“

The blond blinked slowly, batting his lashes a few times to get the point across.  The tyrant watched silently, then- his eyelids slowly slid down, as if it were the first time in doing so. He closed his eyes a few more times before it began to look like actual blinking.

“Have you… never blinked before????” Leon asked with confusion and concern.

That didn’t sound fucking healthy at all.

The tyrant blinked in response. Leon let out an amused huff and turned around to pick up the remaining flowers and the gardening tools he left out.

They walked around the garden beds, making their way to the shed. Passing the crate, Leon opened the door to step inside. It was much harder to see now that the sun had lowered, but he managed. He set the flowers aside on a barrel, placing the rest of the items back in their rightful place, and laid the gloves back in the drawer. Before he closed it, a shiny object caught his attention- the blond reaching to pull out the item curiously.

A key, with a pink/purple diamond on the tip. It seemed to be made out of the same material as the clover one- it made him raise a brow.

“Huh.” He mused quietly, observing the features as he twisted it over before shoving it into his pocket. Well there must be a matching door somewhere- he’ll have to look around later for it. He still had the top floor to explore after all.

He was just a little nervous to go up there, since the flooring down in the library gave out on him so easily.  He retrieved the flowers and returned outside, going around the crate to lead the way back inside the mansion. He needed to put the flowers somewhere, so he trekked off down the hall to the kitchen with X in toe. 

He set the flowers aside again in order to search for a vase. He luckily found them within minutes, but they were just for some reason set out of reach- Leon standing on his tippy-toes to try and grab one.  The tyrant watched silently for a moment as the rookie struggled to stretch up. The pain from the fall ached through Leon, remembering he shouldn't really be doing any active things.  X came up from behind, leather brushing up against the rookie’s side as the man retrieved a small vase for him. Leon took a step back as the tyrant turned to him, offering the base for him.

_ Show off. _ Leon thought playfully.

“Thank you.” Leon smiled, accepting the vase gently and turned around to the sink. It filled up quickly, the rookie putting the flower stems inside and setting it near the green herb on the windowsill. 

He smiled to himself tiredly, yawning as the exhaustion kicked in.  There wasn’t really much to do, but he felt like he needed to relax a bit for the moment. 

And X didn’t seem to mind where they went or what they did, as long as he got to follow Leon he seemed content. At least that’s what the blond thought.  They head for the living room, the rookie going straight for the tv when entering the room. X stood by as Leon turned on the screen and flicked through the channels, having absolutely no idea what to put on.

He halted as an idea popped in his head, looking over his shoulder at the towering man.

“You wanna pick a channel?” He asked, gesturing to the buttons as he took a step back.

X blinked in response, then moved closer to mess with the buttons himself. Leon smiled inwardly to himself, moving over to curl up on the couch again.

Most of the movies playing were action movies- that gradually went into the comedy channels, and to then to the chick-flicks.

The man had surprised him yet again in his taste, pausing his rapid-button-pressing to stop and observe the romance occurring on the screen. A male character had a bouquet of roses, walking over to an excited looking woman- the two wrapping their arms around each other with a large hug. Then of course, they kissed- a long lasting passionate kiss that seemed to turn into a make-out session.

Leon’s heart dropped when X turned his head to stare right through his fucking soul.

The gaze made his stomach flip, the color drain from the rookie’s face. It then all felt suddenly hot, his ear tingling whilst he felt like he was disintegrating under the intensity of stare. There was a silent message the tyrant was giving, but Leon ignores it, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind, ignoring the possibility of what it meant. Instead, he diverted the aura by pretending to be oblivious.

“Yeah, we can watch this.” Leon said, then gestured to the couch for the man to sit down. 

He continued to stare expectantly at Leon. The rookie gave him a nervous smile.

X blinked- and moved to sit down, the couch creaking in protest. 

Leon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sinking into the couch cushions as the lovers on screen peppered each other in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope X's P.O.V turned out okay, I wanted to add it in there just because I'm personally interested in how he would process his thoughts and such. And it's just nice to mix things up :)
> 
> Edit: EEeEeEEeee this fic got some [fanart](https://fictionalfreaks.tumblr.com/image/613812960776863744) by Stephedeau (@FictionalFreaks) and I LOVE IT!! Soo happy!!! <333


	5. Kneading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon *kneads* to learn some self care. Ha ha ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise affection!
> 
> Ehehehhe

“I’m going to be gone for a couple of days.” 

-Is how his father started their morning conversation over a breakfast of eggs and bacon. 

Leon blinked in surprise, with a mouth full of food.

“Gone? Where to??” Leon echoed after swallowing.

“Something’s happened at work- that’s all I’m allowed to say.” He replied simply, then took a swig of his water.

Leon felt tired- tired of it all. He hated how he was kept in the dark of the situation, tired of asking questions that he knows won’t be answered. His dad would probably get agitated again too, which is something he would like to avoid.  So he kept his mouth shut, eating his breakfast silently and bottling up all the “why’s?” And “What about's”. 

“I’ll come back later tonight to pick up a few things, but after that I’ll be staying at the lab until things clear up a little.” The older blond added, his sharp eyes flickering to Leon’s soft ones.

“Alright.” Was all Leon said in response- which made his dad raise a suspicious brow. But he didn’t comment on it, instead just continued to eat in silence.  The rookie heard the front door open once again for like the fifth time, weighted footsteps echoing across the hard floors in the distance. 

X was carrying his father’s luggage from the house to the expensive-looking van of his. They were boxes to be specific- similar looking to the crate they had found in the garden.  He had asked about it earlier, but of course the questions had gotten shot down right away with another “It’s classified”.

“Are you feeling any better?” His dad asked, breaking the small silence.  Leon felt surprised at the sudden interest- but perhaps it was just to strike a conversation.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He lied. Everything still hurts to a degree. He was an idiot and forgot to stretch yesterday before and after working. Well- he didn’t necessarily forget, it just hurt like a son of a bitch to stretch, so he avoided doing so.

Now he’s facing the consequences, still sore from the fall plus the additional stiff muscles from yesterday’s work. It was mainly his shoulders and back that were tense- he had tried to massage it himself but he couldn’t seem to ease the stress. So he planned on taking a nice long warm bath later on. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it sooner, he probably would be feeling 10x better if he had done it earlier.

“I’ve definitely felt better though.” Leon mused with a content look, then finishing the last of his food with a fork-full of egg. “My muscles are all bunched up.” He claimed, a hand coming up to try and rub his shoulder.

“I’ll have to get that flooring fixed sometime soon.” His father commented, still devouring his breakfast. Which reminded him of something he had yet to ask.

“So how did you get your hands on this place anyway? Leon asked with subtle curiosity. It was a harmless question, the answer shouldn’t be “it’s classified.”

“Ah- well, it’s a co-workers of mine. He also has several establishments, this one being the closest one.” The older man replied. 

“Oh, do they have a kid?” The younger blond asked, leaning back in his chair- ignoring the protest from his back.

“Yes- he has a daughter named Sherry. A precious little thing.” He replied. Well that explained some things.

Since when did he care about children? Or call them “precious”? His father was an apathetic bastard, only found things “precious” in his work. 

Leon doubted that he had changed, but he supposed it was possible

“What’s your co-workers name?” Leon asked, tilting his head to the side.

“William Birkin, why?”

“Just curious.” Leon shrugged before slowly scooting out from his chair.

After cleaning his dish, he announced he was going to take that nice warm bath.

“Alright, I’ll be back around seven.” His father replied with a small wave of his hand.  With that, Leon made his way to the top floor bathroom. He made sure to lock the door before getting started, locating the towels shortly afterward. They were under the sink, the material white, clean, and  _ soft _ \- seeming untouched and pristine.  He twisted the knob to the bath, cold water spewing out of it rapidly. 

He stripped his clothes off while waiting for the water to turn warm, properly getting to view his bruised body in the mirror.

It… wasn’t actually as bad as he thought. There was a large bruise on his chest, a few small ones spread out here and there that he didn’t know even existed. The cut on his jaw still looked somewhat fresh, but he had made sure to keep cleaning it. It should be better in no time, hopefully.

He stepped into the bath once the water was high enough, a shiver going up his spine at the warmth of it- the rookie immediately sliding down into the tub with ease. He let out a long sigh, his eyes slipping closed as his muscles began to relax.

—

Turns out the bath wasn’t as successful as he hoped. It was very much worth it though, he felt somewhat refreshed, besides the aching in his back and shoulders. He was there for at least an hour, enjoying the long soak.

He had just finished getting dressed in his room, now trying to stretch without cursing at the pain.

Which he failed to do.

“ _ Ow… _ for fucks sake…” He grumbled quietly, rotating his arm in a circular motion.

Pro tip: if you ever fall through a floor, and go gardening after, make sure to at least fucking stretch.

He gave up, plopping on the bed face first instead. The bath was honestly wonderful, the comforting warmth from it had made him sleepy, the blond slowly letting his eyes flutter closed. He let out another long sigh, feeling the stress gradually ebbing away once more. A nap wouldn’t hurt, right?

—

A warm sensation.

Gentle, soothing, and… 

_ invading _ .

Leon’s eyes shot open, a stunned panic striking his chest as he tried to move up off the blanket. 

“Wh-“ he gasped as a weighted pressure pushed him back down into the bed, Leon struggling in fear. Not many thoughts raced through his head, the only word forming was  _ danger _ yet again. He tried twisting around, another pressure on his side preventing him to do so.

Then it released, a gloved hand appeared to the left side in the corner of his eye as well as familiar dark leather.  It took him a moment to process, actual thoughts now returning to his head.

“Oh- Jesus Christ, X.” Leon baffled in relief- freezing in his movements and making an unsteady exhale in order to calm his nerves. The tension was still present, the urge to escape the grasp still active.

“You almost gave me a fucking heart attack.” He claimed breathily, now eager to sit up and face the familiar intruder.

“Alright alright you can let me go now.” Leon said, trying to push himself up again- only to get pushed back down.

“Wh-“

“What are you doing??” Leon asked, anxiety pulling at his heart.  The hand on his back lifted its weight a little, Leon immediately trying to move again.

It pressed back down,  _ firmly- _ squeezing a breath out of the rookie, conveying the message  _ “Stay down.” _

Leon obeyed, immediately stopping and keeping still.

_ What was he doing?- What was he going to do?? Did he piss him off or something? _

The hand on his back lightened again, the touch now ghosting over his clothed back.  Leon trusted that he wouldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t stop the apprehension of the situation.

“Please- let me up.” He asked politely, nervousness coating his words.

_ Why was this happening? _

Thick digits pressed into the upper half of his back, Leon flinching with uncertainty. His mind was racing, questions and thoughts overwhelming him about the situation he somehow got himself into.  The pressure was gentle yet firm, a thumb rubbing circles down into his back. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t necessarily feel comfortable. 

Wait, was he..?

X continued the circles in different areas, multiple shivers being sent down Leon’s spine as the hands moved around.

He was  _ massaging  _ him?

But…  _ why?? _

The first thought was that maybe his father put him up to it, or maybe he heard Leon complaining.

Leon was still tense, unsure of what to do- his mouth opening to attempt to converse.

“Oh- I’m fine I don’t need a massage.” Leon tried, attempting to look at the man- which proved to be difficult at this angle. X was towering over him, and the rookie was laying belly first on the bed, his face turned to the side to try and peer up. His hands were near his head as well, the urge to push himself up with them still present.

The man ignored him, continuing to rub the knots out of his back. “Really- you don’t have to, I’m perfe-“

His words cut out when X pressed down into a particular spot, a flash of…  _ something _ going through his body and making him flinch.  He had no idea what it was, it took him a moment to process what happened. The man noticed his reaction, pressing into the knotted spot once again.  It flashed through once again, Leon being able to identify that the feeling was  _ good _ . 

He began to knead into the spot, Leon’s jaw unconsciously dropping in awe. He clamped it shut before any noise could come out though, biting the inside of his mouth to prevent any sound.

His face was flushed with embarrassment, he wasn’t used to someone touching him like this. He had never received a massage from someone before. When his muscles were stressed and sore, he’d usually just deal with it.

But  _ this _ was far better than dealing with it.

_ It was embarrassing as hell though. _

It took every ounce of his being to bottle up the noises he had the urge to make. It was difficult, since his lungs were also being pressed into, making his breathing uneven.  Eventually Leon relaxed however, submitting to the holy hands that finally gave peace to his stressed muscles. 

It was bizarre, the man could probably crush him like a bug, but here he was, kneading the tension from the rookie’s fragile frame gently. He couldn’t help but marvel at the size difference as well, the hands being so large and heavy on his back. He couldn’t deny that he loved it.  Leon didn’t even stop to think as to  _ why _ he was doing this for him, his mind fuzzed with utter bliss.

He had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like it had been hours, but it probably has only been 10 minutes at least. Maybe more.

He hadn’t even realized he entered subspace, his senses numb as he felt pure euphoria at the strange sensation. He hadn’t felt this good in awhile. Even before falling through the ground, he never felt his muscles this loose and relaxed before.  If he knew massages were like this, he would’ve sucked it up a long time ago and go see professionals.

The rookie felt like he was going to pass out again.

Leon had let his defenses down, since he thought all of the knots were gone by now- sleepiness and relaxation ebbing into him.

A small noise slipped out of him as the tyrant rubbed a sensitive spot- bringing him back to his senses. A sudden realization dawned on him as his face turned beat red. He tensed up again from the embarrassment, attempting to hide his face into the bedspread.

_ Damnit Leon. _

X didn’t seem pleased with the return of the tension, his hand going flat to stroke the rookie’s torso gently. Leon shivered in response, goosebumps prickling up his arms as he squirmed slightly.  He swallowed thickly, his ears burning as bright as his face was.  The hands didn’t cease, continuing to caress him gently, trying to get him to relax again. One hand then rested on his shoulder as the other continued to explore his torso.

So this is what dogs and cats felt like when getting loved on.

Both of the hands moved up to his shoulders, forcing him to unmask his face and spread out his arms for better access.  Once again, it felt  _ amazing _ .

He tried to relax again, for X’s sake- making a long sigh to ease the tension away as the man kneaded the untouched knots.

_ God  _ his hands were so big, the gloved hands covering his entire shoulders completely. It made him feel small and meek.

“Where in the world did you learn to do this?” Leon asked, the sheets muffling his voice. 

There was no response as expected, the gloves hands continuing to work the stress out of his shoulders.  He wasn’t really sure why he had asked it in the first place.

“All right then, keep your secrets.” He mumbled, nuzzling his face further into the sheets.  The thick fingers then slid down near his collar bone, Leon shivering again, his arms slightly trembling at the touch. He let out a shuttered breath, finally letting himself go limp before the man again.

This seemed to please the tyrant, a heavy hand sliding across his neck to stroke his hair. He thought it would disappear momentarily like usual, but it didn’t. Fingers were intertwined with the blond’s strands, continuing to softly pet the rookie into relaxation.

His face continued to flush under all of the attention, Leon squeezing his eyes shut.

How long was this going to last?


	6. Key to Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's curiosity got the better of him
> 
> aka shit starts to go down

The sound of familiar thumps in the distance is what woke him up again.

Leon was still laying on his front side, groggily squinting his eyes as he lifted himself up into a sitting position.  Rain tapped against the window softly, rough winds making the glass shudder.  He let out a small yawn as he slowly stretched, expecting the usual muscle restriction and soreness. But he was surprised when he found none, that is- until the memories came flooding back.

Leon’s face immediately heated up again, his head dropping into his hands to hide the redness.  _ Maybe it was all just a dream. _

He could feel where the hands had been, Leon shivering at the ghost touches.  He cannot believe he had let it happen, that Leon had let himself get man-handled like that- that he let himself become so vulnerable..  Embarrassment flushed through his face and chest, burying his head deeper into his hands.

What was he thinking?? He should be grateful-  _ he was grateful _ . Leon stood up, stretching everything he could, feeling fresher than ever before.  He was very grateful, and now he had to find a way to repay the man- or to thank him at least. 

Which he had no idea how he was going to do. It wasn’t like he could exactly give a massage back, he had no experience and he was sure his fragile hands wouldn’t do shit against the tyrant’s skin. He glanced over at his nightstand, eyeing the flower crown he made yesterday. Maybe he could make another for him.

He’ll have to ponder over it more.

The clock on the wall read 5:30pm- meaning his father would be home soon. He supposed he should be up and around being productive. The blond moved over to the desk, picking up the key he had gotten yesterday.  It was old, the edges looking a bit worn and the crystal part seeming a bit dull. Somewhere in the mansion was a door with a matching lock. A door he had yet to find.

He felt subtle excitement at the thought of exploring for secrets.  He left the bedroom, peering over the stairs in the main hall.  It was completely silent, the only sound being the rain pelting heavily against the windows. No sign of X.

“Mr. X?” He called out over the railing, listening for any movement.

...Silence.

The rookie shrugged, he was probably off doing something important. Or maybe watching more romantic movies.  Last night he had left the tv on for X when going to bed- he had no idea how long he had watched them, he just knew that he seemed very interested in it. Maybe that’s where he got the idea of massaging from.

He decided to start his search, not wanting to bother the tyrant with whatever he was up to.

He walked along the railing until he came across the first new door. He twisted the knob and pushed it open to see that it was another guest bedroom. A rather large one it seemed, the bed being queen sized. He roamed around it, seeing nothing of interest and left for the next room.  The next was also a guest bedroom. 

_ William must have had a lot of sleep overs. _

He closed the other door, moving onto the next in the hallway. The doorknob needed a few jiggles to get it to open, Leon then pushing it open to smack right into a firm black wall.

He let out an “Oof-“

-wobbling back a step until a hand grasped his upper arm to steady him. He peered up, to see it was the tyrant- looking emotionless as ever.

“Oh- I’m sorry.” Leon apologized to the mountain of a man. “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know you were in here, I was just exploring.” He rationalized, giving X a nervous smile. The tyrant's eyes bored into him as he pulled his hand away, patting the rookie’s shoulder twice before letting it return to his side. Leon silently noted he still wore the flower crown on his fedora.

Anxiety itched at his chest at the reminder that he had to thank the man for the massage. Better to get it out now than keep pondering about it.

“And thank you… for earlier.” He said meekly, giving an unsure smile at the behemoth man. The silver eyes were penetrating- you’d think Leon would be used to them by now. A shiver was sent up his spine at the direct scrutiny.

The man made no reply and continued to stare down the blond.

A few quick moments of silence passed before Leon realized he was probably standing in his way.

“Oh- sorry.” He apologized again, stepping to the side so X could walk through. 

But instead of doing just that, X stepped to the side as well, gesturing for Leon to come in with a wave of his hand.  The rookie hesitated momentarily before stepping in the room, saying “Okay..” under his breath quietly.  This room was much smaller, photos hanging up all around the place. 

Huh, a darkroom.

He walked around the room, observing the pictures, X doing the same.  They were mostly family photos, the father- William, with his wife and daughter- Annette and Sherry. If he remembered correctly- that is.  The photos seemed to be taken at the same place, the walls and floors of the pictures white- like in a hospital or a lab.

They must’ve spent a lot of time at the lab he assumed. Leon wondered what Sherry thought about that. Spending most of your childhood in a lab didn’t seem ideal to him.  Who knows though, maybe the pictures were taken within the same day, maybe it was a “bring your child to work” day or something.

Well no… their outfits are different in each picture...

One picture in particular caught his attention. This one was taken in the house, Sherry hugging a large dog- a doberman by the looks. He smiled at it, a small warmth in his chest at the sight.

It was the only photo of her smiling.

The dog breed was usually viewed as aggressive, mostly used for guarding purposes. But there was Sherry, getting covered in licks as she hugged the large canine. He squinted his eyes at the collar, the name on the tag reading “Daisy”. His smile widened at the name of the dog and the fact that Sherry probably named her.

He was very much a dog person. He had always wanted one, but his dad never let him get one, and he had been too busy in the academy to even think about adopting.

He was so far lost in his thought that he didn’t even realize the looming figure behind him. the tyrant’s breath brushing against his hair broke him out of his thoughts- his heart stuttering wildly as a heavy hand came up to rest on his hip. Leon gulped, his mind racing as his face began to heat up. The man’s right hand came up to Leon’s smaller one, giving it a small squeeze- silently asking permission to view the photograph. The rookie’s voice refused to work, so he slightly turned, gesturing for him to take it.

The hand left his hip as the picture slid out from his hand. The blond let out a silent breath he didn’t know he was holding, twisting around to peer up at X, who was eyeing the photo closely.

“The girl’s name is Sherry, and I’m assuming her dog- named Daisy.” He explained.

“You might’ve already known that though…” he said quieter, eyes averting the gaze that was now on him. While doing so, he let out a small gasp, his blue eyes landing sight on the door he had been looking for.  Eagerly, he dug through his pocket as he made his way over to the door, pulling the diamond key out and sticking it into the lock hole. X followed, observing the rookie’s excitement as he pushed the door open.

The room was dark, Leon patting the wall next to him to flick on the switch.  It was a small office, a type writer on a desk next to a VHS tape player in the corner. Next to the desk was a large box of some sorts, as well as a shelf of books.

Leon went to the shelf first, picking a random book and opening it up to a random page. He raised a curious brow at the information as his eyes scanned through the words on the page.  It was a journal- hand written by who he assumed to be William Birkin. His hand-writing was god awful, but the rookie somehow managed to decipher the words.

_ “The seventh test subject has shown no symptoms of the G-Virus yet, breaking the record of 24 hours. The fourth subject still holds the shortest record of 3 hours before showing symptoms.” _

G-Virus? Leon narrowed his eyes at the word, as if the definition would unfold if he stared hard enough. Was this a personal study? Or documentation from Umbrella? He flipped to the next page, eyes squinting to try and read the writing. 

_ “It’s been 48 hours since the subject has had the injection and no signs of the symptoms have been shown. With past results, this can either be a flaw or a benefit.” _

It should be a good thing, shouldn’t it?

He grabbed another book off of the shelf, sliding the other back in its spot. He opened it up, eyes flickering across the worn pages.

This one seemed to be more personal, talking about his wife Annette and the house.

_ “Annette and I have been arguing for some time now. Things are finally starting to get better however. We’ve agreed to set aside some time for each other and work on small personal projects.” _

What about Sherry?

_ “Our first project will be moving all of the VHS tapes down into the clover room. The diamond office has been getting a bit too crowded for comfort.” _

The clover room.

He knew where that was, and he knew who had the key.

He closed the book, sliding it back onto the shelf quietly with racing thoughts. He’s already nosy enough, he shouldn’t go into the clover room. He shouldn’t be going through their things in the first place. He stepped away from the shelf, instead going to the typewriter. It looked old as hell, the keys all rusted and copper colored. The page in it was blank, and dusty.

X was peering down at the small tv, turning on the machine with a poke. Static immediately filled the room, Leon snapping his head towards the screen.

_ “Good girl.”  _ A man's voice on the screen sounded.

There was a blond man in a white lab coat, crouching down to pet the familiar dog- Daisy. Leon grinned at the sight, she was wagging her little nub tail so fast as she licked the man’s- William’s hand. She was wearing a thick collar with a small device on it, that led down her front left leg. Leon didn’t recognize what it was.

They seemed to be in a basement- judging by the cement floors and walls.

_ “That’s a good girl Daisy.” _ He praised the canine.

X was silently watching, his stoic silver eyes reflecting the light of the screen.  William then brought something out of his coat, confusion striking the rookie as he recognized it to be a syringe.

_ Wait a minute. _

Leon narrowed his eyes as the needle was slowly sinking into Daisy- her tail immediately ceasing the happy wag.

_ “Almost done.” _ William claimed, then pulled the needle back out slowly.

_ “Atta girl.”  _ He praised again, rubbing the spot in her neck slowly. She licked him in the face, and then he stood up, walking out of view from the camera.

She tried to follow, but William told her to stay, then pushed two bowls to her. She immediately dug in, gobbling up the food before the screen flashed with static. A few moments passed before the footage continued.  It was in the same room, but William seemed to be holding the camera this time.

_ “Daisy is now currently showing the symptoms of the given solution.” _ William started, his voice sounding eager. 

Daisy was pacing the small room, panting quickly as drool dripped from her mouth. Her muzzle twitched rapidly, as if she were going to snarl or bite- but she did neither. Just paced around the room in circles

Leon looked at the screen with a mixture of pity and anger.  _ Why was he experimenting on his dog?! _

Sudden anger boiled up in his chest, his eyebrows furrowing as his nose wrinkled in disgust. He didn’t even realize the tyrant was observing him.

_ “Daisy.”  _ William called. The canine stopped, looking up at the man through the glass window, her tail wagging as she panted.

_ “Still responding to her name, as well as the dinner bell.” _ He said, then listed her heart and pulse rate.

It blacked out again, the screen changing onto the next sequence. It seemed to be sped up now, a time-lapse with William voicing over.

_ “Daisy showed all the symptoms within the regular time. By day four, she had gone completely feral.” _ The screen showed her pacing around the room in circles, sometimes barking and clawing at the door wildly. Leon’s heart dropped at the sight, his eyes brows creased down in pity. He wanted to help her, he wanted to march in there, swoop the dog up, and get her medication or a cure.

_ “By day five- at 4:25pm… she passed.” _

The screen slowed down, featuring the dog on the ground, lifeless and unmoving. Leon’s stomach flipped, nausea flashing through him briefly.

_ “Heart rate: Zero…”  _ William said quietly with no remorse In his voice. She lay still, the camera shifting a few times before focusing completely on her.

_ No… _

Pity churned in his chest along with frustration.

Confusion swept through the rookie as he saw a twitch. He leaned toward the screen, peering at it with light blue eyes.  Slowly, Daisy moved her head up, and then the rest of her body.  _ She came back to life? Was she just sleeping? _

She stood up, her body wavering as her head hung low. 

_ “Heart rate: Zero.” _ William repeated.

_ What?? _

She continued to stand, no pacing, no panting- not… not even breathing.

_ What the fuck? _

The camera moved back, showing the full window with William in the front. He gestured to the glass, conveying the message “ _ observe” _ . 

He knocked on the glass, and immediately Daisy jumped up, snarling, barking, biting, and clawing at the window- trying to sink her teeth into the man.

Leon stared in horror, taking a step back. X turned his head toward him, as if curious.

  
_ “Test successful.” _ Was the last word William said before the screen went completely black.


	7. Operation Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has to do the sneaky sneaky

Leon didn’t know he could feel so many emotions at once.

Anguish for Daisy, sympathy for Sherry, hatred for William, and anxiety for what he’s going to have to do next.

He needed to get into the clover room- he needed to know what they tested Daisy on. Was it the G-Virus he briefly read? Was it an old plague?? If so, he had never heard of it.  Whatever it was, it had the ability to kill, and somehow bring back to life?? It didn’t make sense, it didn’t seem possible. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. And Leon had to do something about it.

The question he faces now is: should he confront his dad with his knowledge? Or just steal the key?

He had been pondering it while pacing across the diamond room’s floors. X was standing to the side, observing silently as usual.  Leon’s head raced with many thoughts, the stress making the rookie agitated and restless. He combed a hand through his hair as he silently thought over his options.  What if his dad already knew about this? What if he was helping him? Surely his dad wouldn’t do such a thing… right?? He knew he wasn’t a good man, but he couldn’t stoop this low… could he?  It all just seemed incredibly risky to him- making a virus like that- and for what? War? Population control? What if it accidentally got out? Who knows how many people would be dead… well, un-dead he should say.

He paused his pacing, meeting the tyrant’s hawk-like eyes.

He’ll have to steal the key. If it’s still even on him- he needs to check his father’s room first. He looked up at the clock reading 6:38pm- his father gets home at 7:00pm he said. He had to move now, there wasn’t much time. “We’ve gotta get that clover key.” Leon claimed as he glanced at X, before turning to open the door quickly. He shut the door behind him after the tyrant bent through the doorway, twisting the key into the hole and locking it with a _click._   
  


“We have to be fast.” Leon said and began his trek. The tyrant followed behind him as he jogged through the hall, going down the staircase quickly. The footsteps behind him thunked loudly against the floor, the man keeping up the pace surprisingly.  They slowed as they reached the bedroom door, the rookie turning to face the tyrant.

“I need you to stay out here alright? Just in case anything happens. Can you do that??” Leon asked quickly, adrenaline slowly making its way into his veins. 

A moment passed before X nodded his head.

Leon immediately went through the door, backtracking momentarily to pop his head out and give the tyrant a “Thank you!”

He then began to work, first searching the desk in the left corner. He had to be discreet about this, everything has to look just like where his father had left it all. He moved papers aside, pulled open drawers, opened boxes, and even looked in the wardrobe. Most of the things that were stored in here were papers, cigarettes here and there, old coffee mugs, and an interesting red/pink looking gem.

But none of it is what he was searching for. He had no idea how long had passed of him just digging through the mess while trying to keep it the same afterwards. He rummaged through the desk in the other corner, both of the nightstands, and then got on his knees to peek under the bed. There were boxes all under it, meaning it was going to take forever to search them all.

He pulled one out, unboxing it to quickly closing it again after glancing inside.

_ Definitely not what he was expecting. _

“Jesus Christ.”

He slid the box of naked girl magazines and other dirty things back under the bed, pulling out a different box.

This one was filled with old toys, stuffed animals to be exact. Not what he was looking for.

He slid it back and reached under to pull out the next- but a small glimmer caught his eye. He laid flat on his stomach, reaching to pull out a tiny chest- a jewelry box by the looks of it. He observed at all angles, eyeing the old painted tin metal. He tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked… even though there was no key hole for it? There were four red jewels on the front, the middle of the box having an engraving- or a slot.

He recognized the jewels, immediately hopping up to go back to the desk.

His heart dropped when he heard a door open, panic nipping at his chest as a familiar voice sounded in the house.

“I’m home!” His father announced, Leon hearing the front door close with a  _ thunk _ .

_ Why is he home early? Was it 7:00 already??? _

He needed to hide,  _ now. _

It was too late to run out the door, he would surely see him. Leon swiped the large jewel from the desk drawer, then glanced around the room wildly.

_ Where could he hide? _

There wasn’t anywhere to hide- he wouldn’t be able to fit in the wardrobe, under the bed is too crowded, and he would be found ever so quickly if he went under a desk.  He went to the right side of the bed, ducking down low near the corner. His heart beat rapidly in his ears, his breath somehow steady as he heard light footsteps. He looked down at the box and gem in his hands, quickly sticking the large gem into the slot. 

The footsteps got closer, nearing the door. 

“What do you want?” He heard his father grumble- probably talking to X.

“What is it? You’re in my way” The scientist asked impatiently.

“Fine I’m coming.” He said, then two sets of footsteps fell on the floor outside. They were heading down near the kitchen it seemed.

_ Thank you, Mr.X. _

Leon tried opening the chest now, the box opening with ease- relief and awe appearing on the rookie’s face. The clover key was laying inside, as well as other old rusty looking keys.

_ What are the odds? _

He marveled at how lucky he was, picking the key out and closing the box- sliding it under the bed.  He moved across the room lightly- making sure to make no noise before putting his ear up to the door.  When he heard nothing, he twisted the handle, creaking the door open to peek out. There was no sign of them, Leon letting out a breath of relief before closing the door behind him. He shoved the key safely into his pocket, gathering himself together to make an appearance to his dad. He took a deep breath, readying himself and putting on a faux content expression. 

Leon walked down the hall, peering around the kitchen corner to see his dad foraging through the fridge, X standing near the opposite wall. Leon gave him a nervous smile and a thumbs up, to let him know he was successful- and thankful.

“I don’t understand- why’d you bring me here you-“ His father was cut off.

“You’re back early.” Leon claimed, pushing down the anxiety clawing at his chest.

_ Stay calm, and he won’t be suspicious. _

_ You got this. _

The scientist stood up, squinting at him through narrow glasses.

“What do you mean? It’s seven already.” His father said, an eyebrow raising. Leon silently shamed himself silently for not keeping an eye on the time.

“Oh- wow, time flies.” The rookie simply said, leaning on the archway- his eyes flickering to the tyrant’s. He was standing stock still, like a statue- gaze fixed on Leon.

“So when exactly will you be back?” Leon asked as he looked back to his dad, crossing his arms in an attempt to look casual.

“There’s no official time- it will probably only take a couple of days though. If all goes well.” He claimed, closing the fridge door to focus on his son.

“If all goes well? What are you doing?” The rookie asked curiously. The scientist gave him an unimpressed look, interpreting the message as  _ “Really Leon?” _

“Right…  _ classified _ .” The young blond grumbled.

“So when are you leaving then?” He asked, ready to end the conversation already.

“Jesus you really want me gone, don’t you?” His father teased, his stoic expression relaxing a little. Leon chuckled forcefully, giving the man a weak smile.

“I just have to grab a few things and I’ll be on my way.” He claimed, turning his attention back to the fridge.

“Now what in the world were you bothering me about, tyrant?” His father said impatiently as he scanned the fridge.

Leon was quick to cover.

“Oh I was complaining to him about the milk- it’s spoiled. He was probably bringing it to your attention.  _ Hint hint.” _ Leon lied- making his tone sound light and humorous.

The scientist closed the door again.

“Yeah yeah I’ll get your milk when I come back.” His father claimed with a wave of his hand, walking to the hallway.

A few moments of silence passed between the rookie and the tyrant- both listening to the fading steps of his dad. Leon let out a sigh of relief, shoulders drooping a little as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Wow.” He huffed, looking up at X with a small smile on his face. “We did it!” Leon claimed excitedly, holding his hand up for a high five. The tryant stared blankly at it, as if it were an alien concept. A few moments of silence passed of Leon just standing there like an idiot with his hand up before he realized X wasn’t going to high five him back anytime soon.

He cleared his throat, lowering his hand and straightening his posture. “Right… okay.” He mumbled awkwardly.

“Thank you- for helping me.” The blond thanked him instead, hiding his embarrassment with a smile. The behemoth didn’t reply, not a nod or physical contact at all. Just stared.

Alright then… He should be used to it by now in all honesty.  Now all they had to do was wait until his dad left- which shouldn’t take long since he only needed a few things. 

“Tyrant!” He heard his father call across the house.

Leon moved out of the way as X walked to the hallway- the rookie following closely behind. It was kind of weird following him, since it was usually the other way around.  They stopped at his father’s door- anxiety making its way back into Leon’s chest.

_ What if he didn't put something back? What if he noticed something out of place? _

The thunder crackling in the sky didn’t help his nerves.

“Carry this to my car.” His father ordered, handing something to the tyrant. The rookie stepped out of the way once again, letting the large man pass by to the front door. He was carrying a box full of all kinds of stuff.  He only got a glance, but he saw books, paper, and something wrapped in cloth. His father backed out of the room, closing the door behind him with a small box in his arms.

“Well- the house is all yours for the time being.” His father said conversationally, heading to the front door. Leon followed behind, then jogged ahead to grab the door for him.

“If something happens or if you need something- there’s a phone in the kitchen you can call me from. My work number should be taped to the side.” His father said.

Leon didn’t remember seeing a phone anywhere.

“Where is it?” The young blond asked.

“You’ll find it.” The older man replied simply, now stepping outside, his face squinting as the rain pelted his face.

“Gee, that’s helpful.” Leon replied sarcastically. The scientist rolled his eyes.

“Alright I’ll see you in a few days.”

“See ya.” Leon said with a wave, stepping aside to let the oncoming tyrant pass. He bent down through the doorway, having to squeeze through to fit.  _ Jesus Christ he was big. _

The door was closed behind them, his dad twisting the key in all of the locks. He then waved through the door’s window with one hand, turning around and disappearing into the dark. The rookie let out a long sigh, a hand running through his blond strands.

“Whew.” He huffed, a smile forming on his face from their luck.  He was thankful the key was in the room, and not on his father himself. Searching the room was already stress-inducing, he couldn’t imagine having to somehow pickpocket his dad within the small amount of time.

“Well..” Leon said with an unsteady exhale.

“To the clover room we go.” He said, pulling out the clover key and waving it for the tyrant to see.

X stared silently, eyes flickering between Leon and the key.  The anticipation bubbled up to his chest once again as he walked down the hallway- feeling both excitement and dread.

_ What could be in those films? _

His wife, Annette must have been aware of this too, since they moved the films together. Were they working together on this? Were there more people involved? Maybe this was linked with the killer who was after him?  They entered the quiet library, the lights slowly flickering on at the movement.  Right… he had to go through all the damage again, he should’ve put on his shoes. At least he had socks though.

He started to trek through the mess covering over a large rack, stepping over books and planks- hoping splinters wouldn’t poke through his socks.

“Ack!” He yelped as he was pulled by the collar of his shirt, stumbling backwards into a steadying hand.

“Hey-!?” He said alarmed, shooting the tyrant a quizzical look. The man put his burly arm in front of the rookie's chest, conveying the message  _ “stay there” _ before marching ahead to the mess.

Leon watched as the mountain of a man pushed  _ the entire rack _ aside like it was nothing- the metal scraping against the wooden floors with a shriek. He covered his ears at the noise, squinting his eyes as if it’d help numb the sound. Then it all stopped, the room now being all too quiet.  His jaw dropped open in awe, X literally just moved it all aside- a walkway now clear with a few books and wood here and there.

The tyrant turned back around, now waiting for the rookie. 

“Jesus Christ, X.” Leon said with an amused expression, still shocked by the man’s strength.  The tyrant continued to stare at him expectantly, Leon blinking a few times before walking down the new path.

He suddenly felt tired, despite the subtle excitement of unlocking secrets. The adrenaline used up from earlier kicked his ass, exhaustion now seeping into the blond.  He pulled the key out of his pocket, hesitantly holding in his grasp as his eyes flickered to the door.

“Okay.” He exhaled, preparing himself for the unknown. He stuck it in the lock, twisting the handle and pulling the door open. The first thing that hit him was  _ the smell. _

He immediately gagged, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

“Oh god-” He coughed, taking a few steps back at the stench. It smelt like something was dead, like decaying flesh and manure. Worse than any roadkill he’s come across. Behind the door were ominous stairs leading down into the darkness. He’s going to need a flashlight- assuming there was no light-switch up there.

It then all happened so fast, the sound of claws clacking against pavement, a rush of heavy boots, then blackness blocking his vision as the tyrant stepped in front of him and slapped something- the object crashing into the mess of books and wood.

Adrenaline kicked back up through the blond, Leon going completely tense. The tyrant turned in front of him, facing the disturbed stack books and wood.

Leon held his breath as he peeked around the behemoth man, squinting his eyes as the rubble shifted. His heart dropped when two pin-pricked ears appeared over the pile, his mouth dropping as fear a disgust at the rest of the sight.

It was Daisy.

She stood over the mess, blood and drool oozing out of her decayed face and mouth. Her entire body seeming sunken, the fur and skin soft and rotting with corrosion. He felt like he was going to throw up, his stomach churning in ways it never has before. 

Her blood soaked ribs poked out of her skin, guts dropping out of her insides- Leon muffling a sound of disgust into his sleeve. The canine was snarling, eyeing the rookie like a delicious meal, her sunken worn eyes gleaming with the clear intent to kill. 

The tyrant’s arm was out in front of Leon in a protective manner, the rookie taking a step back as his adrenaline kicked wildly.

_ She’s been down there all this time? _

Loud barks emitted from the zombie dog as she ran down the pile- guts dragging along the floor as she snarled viciously with a small howl. “Daisy no!” Leon yelped as he took another few steps back, hearing the sound of teeth snapping before getting whacked back into ground by the tyrant’s fist. 

The rookie breathed heavily, fear and confusion keeping him in a stunned trance. 

The blow seemed to break a few ribs, a piece falling to the floor as she slowly got up again, not hesitating to rush again.  This time the tyrant grabbed the neck of the canine mid-air, her jaws not snapping at X, but at Leon. Blood flicked across the floor as she continued snapping- the tyrant then flinging her across the room with an unsettling  _ smack _ .  There was no way she could have lived that blow. They both looked in the direction of where the dog had landed, dread running through Leon as he saw her get back up slowly- wobbling on her legs as she advanced once more with a snarl. 

“What the-“ Leon muttered to himself in dismay. X seemed done with the dog now, grabbing her by the neck as soon as she got close, and slammed her into the ground by his black gloves. 

Leon covered his eyes, realization dawning on him as one of the boots lifted, stomping down on the canine with a following  _ squelch. _

That was the last straw for his stomach. He twisted around, hands on his knees as he felt bile pool up in his throat- saliva overflowing his mouth.

_ The smell. _

No throw-up came.

Spit drooled out of his mouth as the urge slowly passed, the rookie having to wipe his mouth a few times.

He looked up to see the tyrant walking over to the clover door, shutting it harshly before looking at the blond. Leon continued to huff, trying his best to block out the smell and the ringing of Daisy’s skull being crushed.

It was a terrible fate for the dog, she deserved better- but then again, that thing wasn’t Daisy. He didn’t know what it was- the only word coming to mind was  _ zombie.  _ Daisy had died in the basement, a whole different creature rising instead of her. Whatever this virus was, it needed to be destroyed- before something terrible happens such as this. 

Leon gulped, his breaths slowing down as he straightened himself up, quietly pulling himself together. X marched over to the rookie, footsteps booming in the library. He slowed down when nearing Leon, a large hand pressing to the small fragile back to urge him to walk. Leon obeyed, following the man’s lead as they moved around the deceased canine. 

His mind was overflowing with thoughts, the rookie not even noticing where they were heading- the entire trip seeming like a blur.  He fell out of the trance once they stepped into his room, Leon now processing his surroundings.

Again, exhaustion hit him like a brick as the adrenaline fully faded- Leon plopping himself on the bed willingly when X pointed to it.

The man held up a hand once again, the movement being interpreted as  _ “Stay here” _ .

Leon nodded slowly, sighing as he attempted to shut down all his racing thoughts. The smell had thankfully departed from his nose, but he had one hell of a headache now. Anxiety itches at his chest, the rookie running a stressed hand through his hair. He needed to relax, panic and worry won’t help him.

X looked at the blond hesitantly, then turned to leave the room- his heavy foot falls thumping against the floors as he went down the stairs.

_ Where the hell was he going? _

Leon was too tired to find out- the rookie instead laying back on the blanket with his eyes roaming the ceiling before closing them.


	8. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon enters the basement

_ He didn’t know how this all happened, things had been going so well. He had arrived at the police department alone, Claire saying she already went inside. All seemed fine, all seemed well, that is- until he opened the two front doors. The smell had returned, the smell of death and rot intoxicating the entire main corridor. Everything was askew… everything was wrong. His to-be coworkers poured out of the halls and the entrance behind him- their skin sunken and torn. “No!..” Leon yelped in horror, twisting around in all directions- realizing he was trapped with nothing to defend himself. Cornered with no escape. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. This was all wrong, this isn’t how his first day was supposed to be like. Panic ensured as they came closer, their skin bloodied, ripped, and rotting with gnashing teeth. He froze when he saw Claire, her jaw hinge ripped open as blood dripped down her face. “Claire!” He cried out desperately. Then they all rushed him in harmony, teeth sinking into his arm as hands grabbed at his clothes. He fought as hard as he could, his arms then being completely restrained. _

“No!” Leon barked out, his eyes shooting open as he struggled in fear. It was dark and cold, the rookie being able to see nothing as something gripped him firmly, halting his thrashing. He continued to exert himself, fear and confusion overwhelming him as he felt freezing wood beneath him. He tried kicking out at whatever had its grasp on him- failing miserably when he only felt air. He made a panicked noise- close to a whimper- trying to twist over and shake off what was wrapped around his wrists.

_Danger._ Was the only thought going through his head, all logic being tossed out the window as fully he believed he was about to be devoured by the undead. He was lifted up a little ways from the floor, his fragile body being pressed into something cool. He didn't have time to process what it was, still struggling pitifully in the grasp. The scent hit him then, the familiar metallic smell invading his senses. Leather, he was pressed up against leather he realized- it was X. _It was X._ _He was safe, it wasn’t real. It was all just a nightmare._

“X?” He asked fearfully, hoping it was the man and not some demon from the basement. A light squeeze on his upper arm gave him his answer.

He quietly attempted to reassure himself, forcing himself to try and relax in the hold. He gulped, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a wave of nausea, stars dancing in his eyes briefly. Leon then realized he was trembling, whether it was from the fear, cold, or adrenaline- he didn’t know. He was now becoming aware of his surroundings. The room was pitch black, but he could feel what he was touching now. X’s arms were coiled around the rookie- into an embrace of some sorts. He still felt the cool wood against his socked feet, meaning they were on the floor.

_ What the hell happened? Did he fall out of the bed? _

He hadn’t had one of those in years, since he was nine to be exact. He used to have night terrors constantly as a kid, but he gradually grew out of them. He was not pleased he had to experience another, especially here. He assumed Daisy is what had triggered it, if that’s how it worked.

He made a deep exhale, still trembling under the man’s hold.

“Sorry.” He mumbled quietly, his voice coming out shakier than he had hoped. He felt the man shift, leather digits combing through the blond strands briefly. Leon made a soft hum at the action, enjoying it for a few moments. His eyes slipped close at the sensation, letting himself relax.

That was one hell of a nightmare, it had all just… felt so real. His stomach churned at the thought of Claire’s bloodied face.   
  
“I’m alright.” He claimed, taking another deep breath to exhale. 

He slowly stood up with weak legs, his hands still slightly trembling. He felt air swish in front of him, assuming the tyrant stood up as well. Leon glanced around the room, looking for any sort of light to help guide him through the dark.   
  
“Where’s the door?” He whispered, squinting his eyes as if it’d make a difference. Footsteps boomed with each step the tyrant took, Leon flinching at the sudden loud noise. Then, the light flickered on.   
  
How’d he know-   
  
Right, nightvision.

“Thanks.” He said genuinely, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blur. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” The rookie apologized. He didn’t even know where the man slept, if he even did sleep. He had to sleep right?? Of course he did.  X remained still, eyeing the blond silently- his silver eyes briefly flashing with… something he can’t put his finger on.  Leon perched himself at the edge of the bed, a hand running down his face. Well there was no way he was going to go back to bed anytime soon. His thoughts began to swirl in his head again at the remembrance of earlier. The virus. The tapes. Daisy.

He stood back up, his motivation springing suddenly. 

_ I don’t need sleep, I need answers. _

“I’m going back to the clover room.” He announced, heading into the closet to find actual clothes to wear instead of pajamas.  He pulled out regular jeans and an under-armour turtleneck- just in case he’ll have to get physical. He had no idea if there was anything else down there, best to be safe though.

He twisted around with clothes in hand, peering at the tyrant.   
  
“Okay I’ve gotta get changed.” He claimed, waiting expectantly…

...X didn’t move, eyeing the material in the rookie’s hands. A few moments of silence passed before Leon got too uncomfortable.   
  
“That… means you have to get out- just for a few minutes.” He explained to the man awkwardly.

X blinked, continuing to stand. The rookie huffed, walking to the door.

“Fine I’ll change in the bathroom then.” He said, moving out into the hallway. Footsteps followed, Leon flinching slightly and turning around.

“-Which means you can’t follow.” He exasperated. X halted, eyes boring into the blond. 

He knew the cheeky bastard understood him.

Leon eyed him before turning back around, twisting the knob and entering the bathroom. He closed it behind him with a satisfying click, feeling relieved to have the privacy. He placed the clothes on the counter, just about to strip when the door handle twisted- Leon’s heart stuttering wildly at the small click of it.

_ Did he just break the lock? _

And in stepped the tyrant.

“Oh for fucks-” Leon face palmed, then shot X an unsatisfied look.

“No you can’t-” He huffed. “You have to get out so I can change clothes. It’s something that people need, it’s called  _ privacy. _ ” Leon explained, hoping the behemoth man would turn back around. Of course, nothing happened to the rookie’s dismay, meaning he’d have to try and get the point across in a different way.

“Fine.” He said, rolling up his sleeves. He stepped closer to the man, then attempted to  _ move _ him by pressing his shoulder up against the leather. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move him, since the man looks like he could throw fists with fucking godzilla. He just wanted to get the message across.    
  
“C’mon just-  _ move. _ ” He grunted as he used all of his weight. Just as he thought, the man didn’t move an inch. His feet slid across the floor as he continued to exert his strength.

“Ugh.” He gave up, standing back in defeat.

“Please just get out- I promise I’ll only take a minute. I won’t go into the clover room without you.” He tried again. Recognition flashed through the silver eyes, a moment of silent passing as the tyrant backed out of the room.

Huh. Did he really think Leon was going to try and go in there alone?

“Thank you.” The rookie said with relief, closing the door behind him.

He changed into the clothes faster than he ever had before, afraid that the tyrant would burst in any minute.

Once he was done he tossed the dirty pile into the hamper, exiting the bathroom to see X waiting.

“See? Wasn’t that long.” Leon rationalized, already leading the way down the stairs. He went to the front hallway, where his shoes lay by the coat rack. The blond bent down, quickly lacing them up snugly before standing back up.

Next he needed to find a flashlight, and get his hands on that gun. He made his way into the kitchen, searching through the drawers for anything useful.

“Aha!” He gasped when he finally found a flashlight in the  _ “junk drawer”. _

He flicked it on and off, testing the device before setting it on the counter. He slid the drawer shut, then going for the gun- his hand blindly reaching under the cabinet for the hidden compartment. He found it, pulling the string for the entrance to open. He felt small success as he unhooked the weapon, twisting it around to admire the gun.

_ A Lightning Hawk?? _

That was one hell of a gun, damn. William was prepared.  He closed the compartment, swiping the flashlight off the counter and twisting to face X.

“Okay, we ready?” He asked with an unsteady breath. He didn’t let the lack of response deter him, the rookie beginning his trek down the hall.  X followed, his footsteps matching the thunder booming outside. Rain pelted the windows heavily as they reached the library doors, Leon pushing them both open.

Daisy was…  _ nowhere to be found. _

There was still a pool of blood on the floor of where she had been left.

“Shit…” Leon cussed under his breath, looking around for any sign of the dog with his gun raised to his chest. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, the rookie flinching slightly and craning his head to look at the tyrant.

X gave a reassuring squeeze- a silent message.

“Did… you move her?” He asked.

A slow nod.

He let out an exhale of relief, nodding his own head slowly as he relaxed his grip on the weapon. Daisy’s head had been completely crushed, there was no way she could’ve lived that blow. But after everything he saw, he didn’t know what to expect anymore.

“Okay okay, lets go.” He said, taking a moment before leading the way through the path.  He was about to open the door but a thick leathered arm halted him, pushing him back behind X. Leon shot him a quizzical glance, an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

X tore his attention away from the rookie- ignoring the look as he opened the door instead. He peered into the dark, glancing once behind at the blond and then going down the steps to lead the way into the dark.

The rookie switched on the flashlight, squeezing the gun tightly as he followed down. The stench wasn’t as bad as before, but it still made his stomach queasy.

Leon shined his flashlight to the right as soon as they reached the bottom, eyes scanning his surroundings. The basement was rather small- and emptier than what he had expected. There was a small table to the right- a few cups and plates stacked on it. To the left was the room he had seen on the tape, the rookie walking up to the window and attempting to peer through it. He put his flashlight up to it- hoping it’d light it up a bit- but it just reflected off of the glass instead. X was by his side now, probably seeing everything he couldn’t.

Leon followed the glass and the trail of blood, reaching the door at the end. He twisted the knob- to find it was locked. Of course it was. He lowered the light down in disappointment, subtle dread ebbing into him at the sight below. At the base of the door was a hole, it looked like it had been clawed open- blood coating all around the edges of it. She had clawed and gnawed her way out… that must’ve been how she cut her underside...

Just how long would it have taken before she clawed her way out of the clover door?  He shivered at the thought, the idea of the dog creeping into his room making him grimace.  What if she had gotten out into the world? What if she infected more animals? Humans even? 

He shoved the thoughts back into his head as he continued into a hallway. The heavy footfalls of X behind him comforted the rookie- Leon being glad he wasn’t alone down here in the dark. They entered an even smaller room, empty racks lining the right side of the wall. To the left was a tall desk, a tv and a VHS player resting on top of it. There was also a large chest once again, as well as an old rusty typewriter.

Leon frowned, a conclusion forming. He walked over to the box, opening it to sigh in defeat. It was empty… everything was gone.

_ Damnit. _

William must’ve moved all of the tapes someplace else, or perhaps just upright destroyed them all.  His curiosity was going to eat him alive now.

He rubbed a hand down his face, letting out a stressed noise. 

What was he going to do about it now? He could show the footage to the FBI- but it could be called fake. Daisy’s corpse wouldn’t work as evidence either- since she was officially deceased. There had to be  _ something _ he could do, right?  He heard a small  _ click _ \- the lights suddenly turning on- Leon gripping the Lightning Hawk in alarm. He twisted around to see X near the convenient light switch.

The rookie let out an exhale to relieve his nerves.

“Guess that would’ve been useful.” Leon chuckled uneasily, attempting to chase away the tension of the situation. X continued to stare, until his eyes flickered to something behind him. The rookie twisted around, not seeing anything particular until his eyes landed on the floor. Crammed between the box and the wall, was a single VHS tape. Leon gasped, dropping down into a crouch to retrieve the device.

“Good eye, X!” The blond praised, smirking victoriously as he turned the tape around in his hand. 

Leon then powered on the television, sticking the tape into the player- the screen spewing static across until it went blank. He left the gun and flashlight on the desk as he stepped away from the box so X could view it too, the screen wavering before it came to life.  His heart dropped at what he saw, his eyes shooting open as the hairs stood up on his neck. There were about five people in yellow hazmat suits, each holding science equipment as they stood around a familiar tall and darkly dressed man.

Leon glanced at X, who seemed unfazed by his appearance on screen. 

_ “This, is the T-00, or what we call “Tyrant” for short.”  _ The person holding the camera said. X was standing still as the scientists observed him- one writing down information on a clipboard. 

He seemed different for some reason- his hat, it was gone. 

_ “Now I’ve been asked to give a briefing on this subject, so sit back and let me show you just how valuable this asset is.”  _ The man said in a relaxed facetious manner. It made Leon uncomfortable.

The cameraman moved toward X, the scientists moving away so they could see the full view. 

_ “The ultimate killing machine- as you can see by the design.” _ The man said, patting X’s bicep.  _ “Perfect for hunting your targets down. Just try and shoot this thing, I fuckin’ dare you. It’s a goddamn bioweapon.” _ He continued, soft chuckling sounding from the scientists. Leon’s heart sank at the mention of  _ “killing machine”. _

_ “Seriously though, bullets won’t be able to penetrate it- especially with this coat. The worst that can happen is that it can get stunned. Or if they have good aim they can shoot off the processor- which would release it from our control.” _

Leon looked up at X, trying to locate the chip- but he was on the wrong side.

_ “I doubt anyone will figure that out though, they’ll be too busy shitting their pants.”  _

More laughter emitted from the scientists.

_ “But yeah, as long as the chip is in-tact, it’ll do whatever HQ says, watch. Put your hand up.” _

X on the screen lifted his hand up, gaze not faltering. It was something Leon noticed- that the tyrant wasn’t staring at anything in particular. He wasn’t staring down anyone like he did to Leon.

More questions and thoughts rocketed through the rookie’s mind.

_ “We’ve been testing it for awhile now- so far it has accomplished every test mission it’s been given. Honestly, this bastard is ready for its first mission- in my opinion anyway.” _

More snickering.

_ “Wait wait, I have the perfect thing.”  _ A masculine voice sounded, a man walking over to X with something dark in his hands. _ “Bend down.”  _ He ordered, the tyrant obeying without hesitance.

They then all started losing their shit, loud barking laughter emitting from the workers as the fedora was placed on his head. Someone could be heard wheezing in the back, X on the screen now standing up to stare blankly ahead again.

_ “Alright alright stop goofing off, let's make the actual briefing now okay? We’ll all get fuckin’ fired if you keep on being a dumbass.”  _ An authoritative voice said, a feminine voice. They all continued to laugh now, including the cameraman.

_ “Fine fine, I’ll start over.” _

Then the tape cut out- the screen going black briefly before static fuzzed from it.

Leon was stunned at the new information, his mind racing wildly as the static filled the room. 

_ Killing machine? Bioweapon?? _

He was  _ made _ to kill??  _ So he really wasn’t human then… _

Leon knew this was a large possibility, but he had chosen to ignore it- instead he had continued to humanize him obliviously. 

He was so naive.. 

Memories of how they first met flooded his mind, how the man had marched down the hall with determination.

_ He was made to kill _ . The thought echoed through his head. He could have killed him on that first night. If the order had been to kill him,  _ he would have died. _ There was no doubt about it- the grasp on him would’ve turned into a gruesome one.

Has X already killed?? Has he already been sent out on a mission?  Anxiety clawed fiercely at his chest, the rookie stepping away from the behemoth man.  He stared desperately at the silver eyes, searching for any hint of emotion- searching for any sign of humanity.

“Have you... killed anyone?” He asked, his voice sounding weak with worry.

X slowly shook his head in denial, then shifted a hand up to rest on his head- thick digits brushing through the strands reassuringly. 

“You promise?” He asked meekly, his features lightening.

A small nod from the tyrant- and just like that Leon felt relief flood through him as the hand motion continued.  So far X has done nothing wrong. Nothing for Leon to worry about, nothing Leon should shun him for. He let out a sigh, shoulders drooping slightly.

The hand fell back to the man’s side as he continued to eye the rookie.  He wasn’t a human, Leon had learned. But he was so very similar to one. The scientists acted like he was a machine, as if he had no consciousness. But Leon knew he had one, he knew he had seen it- even though it was very opaque. 

Or perhaps he was just humanizing him again.

Leon shoved the negative thought back. He had to stay positive. 

_ Will you treat him any differently now that you know for certain he’s not a human? _

The question silenced the rest of his thoughts, the weight of it leaving him stunned.

No.

He will treat him all the same- X is still the same X he knew. Even if Leon did just learn he was created to hunt and kill humans.

If X were being honest, he hasn’t harmed a human yet, and Leon is determined to keep it that way.  The rookie looked up at the man’s temple, a shiny metal device sticking out of it.

“We should get that thing out of your head.” He claimed, his blue eyes meeting the tyrant’s white ones in search for any confirmation or denial.

X blinked in response, a small worn smile forming on the rookie’s face.

He had no idea what to expect after the device comes off. Would he turn bestial, like Daisy? Would he remain the same? Would he leave?

_ Did he really want to risk it? _

He continued to study X’s bizarre features.

Yes.

“Okay- uhhh…” Leon looked around the room for anything that could be useful. He went over to the desk, foraging through the unused supplies until he felt a weight on his back. He stood back up, twisting around to see that X had a…  _ hammer? _

Leon started at it in confusion. “You want me to use  _ that? _ ” He asked. X blinked.

“Wouldn’t that, y'know- hurt?” The rookie asked. The behemoth man ignored him and got down onto one knee- so the blond could reach.

“Oh.” He baffled at the movement. “Are you sure?” He asked. There was no response. “I might accidentally knock off your hat.” He warned.

He sighed when there was no answer, the rookie positioning himself. 

“Okay, I’m so sorry if this hurts.” Leon apologized in advance, eyes squinting as he aimed for the metal device. 

“But it’s time to wake up.” He said, swinging precisely.


	9. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tyrant finally has control  
> (You get some more Tyrant P.O.V)

The tyrant’s vision went momentarily blank as soon as the metals clashed together, a loud clatter sounding across pavement as the processor fell to the floor. It was like a shockwave being struck through its muscular body, a quiet calmness appearing after the storm of it with a flush. It was as if a large weight had suddenly dissipated from the bioweapon, its head feeling clearer as ever. 

It felt…  _ right.  _ Unlike it ever had before.

The tyrant opened its eyes, the silver immediately landing on the nervous-looking human- the hammer still in its fragile hands. The bioweapon was still on its knee, the tyrant now standing up slowly to view the room. It had to adjust to this new feeling, this new  _ refreshing _ feeling. It raised its gloved hand up where the processor had been, feeling the absence of the device. The burden of the metal chip was gone. All restrictions were gone. All the emotions, the feelings, the thoughts that had been forcefully been repressed had all come to life.

All protocols could be ignored.

_ The tyrant could do as it pleased, it realized. _

“Congratulations, you’re free of mind control. What’s your first move?” The human-  _ Leon _ \- asked blithely as the hammer was placed on the desk.

It already knew what it wanted, sliding off its leather gloves and letting them fall to the floor as it advanced on the small blond.   
  
Leon made a startled noise as the tyrant’s hands came up to the human’s face- the smaller creature being pressed up against the wall firmly. The tyrant felt surprise at the texture of the pale skin, Leon’s face being ever so soft and smooth. Silver eyes gazed into the stunning blue ones as it continued to feel around the warm face- enjoying every area of it. The human was stunned, wide eyes blinking confused at the tyrant. However Leon seemed to relax under the touch after realization- a soft chuckle emitting from the human.

“That’s my nose.” The blond said with amusement, a smile forming on the small blond’s face as the gloveless digits brushed across the bridge of his snout to the tip.

“Boop.” Leon chuckled as the thick finger prodded at the tip.

Cool digits pressed around the human’s face, running a thumb running across the pale cheek. The bioweapon then squeezed blond’s cheeks- Leon letting out an amused sound at the act, blue eyes widening in surprise. The tyrant’s large hand accidentally brushed a strand of hair, the callous hands immediately releasing the squeeze to invade the blond locks. It was surprised again by the soft texture, the strands being ever so velvety and enthralling. Slowly the tyrant groomed the human’s hair, being completely entertained by the way the strands fell.

And the  _ scent _ .

The bioweapon leaned further in, both hands cupping the human’s jaw while nuzzling it’s nose into the captivating hair. 

“Wh-“ the human baffled, Leon’s dainty hands gripping the tyrant’s leather sleeves. The pleasant smell entered the tyrant’s senses as it inhaled, nuzzling further into comforting warmth. The exposed callous thumb rubbed Leon’s cheek in circles softly as it basked in the aura- eyes slipping closed in relishment.

Leon felt so small and fragile under its large hands, so soft and dainty. Is this what all humans felt like?

The tyrant was created to hunt down to kill these creatures- these small, soft, unprotected humans. Why? Why would they be worth killing? They seemed so defenseless, so weak- just as harmless as the rabbit. At least compared to the tyrant. These thoughts were never allowed to rack its mind, as well as any personal thought.

The sudden urge to hold, to protect,  _ to claim _ this particular human struck through the tyrant. 

It’s eyes opened again, pulling back to tilt the human’s head upward to meet the gaze. Leon’s face was now pink again, the human flickering its eyes down in embarrassment.  The grasp hardened, lifting the blond’s head higher. A soft rumble emitted from the tyrant’s chest when the human’s eyes flickered back.  _ A purr. _ A noise it didn’t know it was capable of making. Leon stared at the bioweapon, stunned with wide eyes, mouth slightly dropping in awe at the sound.

The tyrant saw an opportunity, two thick fingers sliding into the opening- the human making a surprised muffled sound as the hand opened Leon’s mouth wider.  _ It was so warm.  _ The fingers explored the inside, feeling the roof of the mouth, the tongue, the sides- and running them across the sharp ended canines. The human’s face was now a darker shade of pink, warmth flushing across its lush cheeks. Leon gulped, a breathy exhale escaping the nostrils. Since it couldn’t close it’s mouth, saliva already started to drool out the opening, down the side of its jaw. The bioweapon found the sight appealing. 

The tyrant pushed the fingers back further into the mouth- the human suddenly jerked as a harsh breath exhaled through its nose again. The hand pulled back- it must’ve gone too far back.

It then pulled the fingers out of the mouth entirely, admiring the drool parting from its slicked digits. The human closed its mouth, gulping thickly as it stared up the tyrant through long lashes.

Something new- something primal, instinctual- arose in the bioweapon. It wasn’t sure what the urge was, the tyrant slowly drawing its thumb over the human’s lips. Leon’s mouth quivered beneath the touch, the tyrant feeling small satisfaction. The bioweapon leaned forward, closing the gap between the blond and itself- it’s own lips pressing against the softer ones. Leon made a small “hnngfh”- attempting to speak before their mouths connected. And just like that, the primal feeling ignited within.

A wet sound came from their mouths as the tyrant parted momentarily- deciding this was its new favorite thing before getting back to it at a quicker pace.

It’s hands were cupping the human’s face to keep it from moving as the tyrant worked its mouth over the lips tenderly. The pace gradually picked up as warmth flushed between the two- the tyrant pressing itself impossibly closer. The kiss broke again, the human panting against the bioweapon as the tyrant went back in for more. A small noise emitting from the blond as it attempted to catch its breath mid kiss- the warm air brushing against the bioweapon’s marred skin. The callous hands slid down to Leon’s neck, keeping the human from wavering as the tyrant’s tongue began to invade the insides of the mouth. The blond continued to breathe quickly through its nostrils, cheeks red as its blue eyes shut tightly.

The tyrant squeezed its slender neck with one hand as the other explored the blond’s waist. The human then made a pleasuring noise- a moan- as it wriggled under the grasp. The sound vibrated into the bioweapon’s mouth, the bioweapon swallowing it up and squeezing harder for more. A small fragile hand pressed against the thick leather on its chest, the hand curling to grasp the material. A weaker, muffled moan was extracted from the human’s throat. Though it wanted more, the bioweapon pulled back, letting the human officially breathe. Leon panted heavily, head falling onto the tyrant’s chest- slumping from the lack of air. 

~~~

Everything was so hot. Leon felt like he had been suffocating, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed heavily. His face and ears were burning, his mouth still wet and pink from the interaction. He was still so confused, so stunned, so lost. He had been caught way off guard.

X had  _ kissed _ him.

And  _ he had kissed him back _ .

His head was resting on the man’s chest, feeling a bit dizzy. His legs felt like they’d buckle under him any moment- his knees feeling weak as well as his arms.

X had  _ purred. _

Fucking  _ purred. _ Like an animal. Leon thought he was incapable of making any sort of noise, since he had never done so before.  It made him question, what else could he do now that he lost the processor?

_ Emote _ .

That stoic expressionless face switched as soon as that metal piece was gone. That subtle consciousness the rookie had seen before was now wide awake, the Tyrant conveying many emotions moments ago.  Well, his expressions were small, but it was a big thing compared to his old-self. He was able to move his brows, his mouth, and communicate with much more emotion in his eyes.

He had looked at Leon with fondness and such a caring curious gaze. That is- until things took an unexpected turn, the humble stare turning into a hungry one.  It had all felt so overwhelming, after the first kiss- X seemed like he was going to devour the rookie. His mouth tasted like his metallic scent, only it was much more opaque. Leon didn’t mind it, he was too distracted anyway by the warm invading tongue that seemed to explore every area of his mouth.

He got his breathing somewhat under control, Leon lifting his head a little. X must’ve seen this as a sign, the large hand wrapping around his throat to push him back up against the wall. The other massive hand pressed firmly on his hip, squeezing it in a possessive manner. Leon gulped, his knees feeling weak again as a warm spark ignited in his gut. He continued to breathe quickly through his nose, his eyes closing shut momentarily. Silver eyes peered down at him seductively, the hand slowly sliding from his throat to grip the hair on the back of his head.

X pulled, Leon quickly submitting and letting his head get pulled back- his neck being exposed after a large hand pulled down the turtleneck. Goosebumps prickled his arms as moist lips met his skin, the tyrant slowly kissing his neck as the rookie continued to breath heavily.

Leon let his hands rest on the black leathered shoulder, shuddering as a tooth traced down his neck. His body felt unbelievably hot, the tyrant’s skin feeling cool against it. 

Large kisses were peppered along his neck, Leon finally starting to catch his breath. He felt teeth again as X sucked experimentally for a few moments, tongue tracing over the spot afterward.

He purred again, the rookie feeling the powerful vibration from the man. He then pulled Leon’s hair, directing his head to the right as he accessed the other part of his neck. He sucked again, a kiss being planted on the spot afterwards. He continued to kiss around his neck, Leon flinching as X hit a particular soft spot. The man noticed, immediately going back to give it more attention. The rookie bit his lip to prevent himself from flinching again, a helpless breath escaping his wet lips as the man sucked the spot. The blond’s arms trembled the longer it lasted- it was probably going to leave a rather dark hickey.

When the tyrant was satisfied, he pulled back to admire his work, the hand on Leon’s hip removed to trace over the fresh marks. The hand then returned to the blond’s face, the large callous thumb playing with his lower wet, lush lip. 

Leon could only imagine what he looked like right now, pressed against the wall, being held back by his hair. He wondered if he looked as vulnerable as he felt.

X was just about to lean in for another kiss when a large ‘ _ thump _ ’ sounded from upstairs. They both halted, Leon snapping out of the warm haze and holding his breath. It was dead silent in the room now, both waiting in anticipation. Another noise, sounding like a clatter.

“Dad can’t be home already, can he?” Leon whispered, his eyebrows drawing in confusion. “Why the hell is he home so early?” 

X backed up, releasing the grip from the rookie and bending down to retrieve his gloves. He slid them over his pale rough hands then twisted around to march back to the upper floor- leaving the blond in a stunned silence.

He didn’t seem very happy that they were interrupted- judging by the stomps. 

He let himself breathe for a moment, slumping back against the wall as he tried to process what had just happened, and what X’s intentions were.

_ Well it’s pretty damn obvious what his intentions are. _

Leon’s face heat up momentarily at the thought, wondering how far things would have gone if they weren’t interrupted.

_ How far would Leon let it go? _

He didn’t know, it was all just so overwhelming at the moment, so captivating.  _ What the hell did those scientists teach him? _

A hand came up to his neck, slender fingers brushing over the new hickeys. He pulled his turtleneck back up, gathering himself with an inhale and straightening his posture. He then let it out the exhale, pushing himself off the wall to grab the gun and the flashlight. He flicked off the light of the room, walking quickly to the stairs. When he reached the top, it was dead silent, the only noise being the rough winds and rain beating against the windows.

He stood quietly, listening for X’s footsteps…

_ Something was wrong. _

Leon was now on high alert, eyes scanning the library for any movement. There was nothing, the house was too quiet. He’d definitely hear X’s steps somewhere in the house if he were moving. Maybe his dad was talking to him or something, he was just probably standing still again.

Leon continued to reassure himself as he crept through the library, stepping over the old blood. 

Dread filled his gut when the library lights flickered off- leaving him in complete darkness. Quickly, he switched on his flashlight, peering around in the dark with a now-racing heart. 

_ It’s just a temporary outage, it’s probably because of the weather. _

He tried to reason with himself, continuing to the door. A small hint of wind greeted him as he stepped into the hall, red flags flashing through his mind at the odd occurrence.

_ Something was very wrong. _

Leon’s grip on the Lightning Hawk tightened as he prepared himself with a steady exhale. He walked quietly through the hall with light steps, peeking around the corner with his light. There was a low thump down the hall, hitting against something slowly. The light didn’t reach that far, so he couldn’t see what it was. His heart raced rapidly in his chest as he continued down slowly, eyes narrowed in concentration.

He reached the arch that led to the main hall, peering around to see… that the noise was the door. All the locks were popped off across the floor, rain sprinkling onto the floor to form a puddle. The wind brushed against his face, his hair wavering as the door bounced against the wall harmoniously with it. 

_ Someone was in the house. _

The hairs stood up on the back of his neck at the thought, immediately shining his light around the room, his breath picking up as he looked in all directions.

He heard a groan down the hall, where the kitchen was. He steeled himself at the unsettling noise, gripping his gun harshly. 

Another groan sounded, Leon holding the light up in the direction. He was too far away…

He walked lightly to the sound, posture tense as he held his breath to listen. He peeked into the kitchen, heart bursting rapidly as he scanned the dark area. There was nothing, no sign of life in the room. 

_ “Ughhnnhh” _

The rookie twisted to his right, going back out into the hallway where the noise came from.

His pulse throbbed in his ears, tensing up again at the sight he saw at the end of the hall. 

A man standing at the corner, half of his body covered up by the wall- facing the opposite direction of Leon. 

“Identify yourself!” Leon ordered in his serious voice, gun trained on the intruder. The man groaned again, not seeming bothered by the rookie- leaning against the corner as he put a hand up to his head.

Leon’s eyes narrowed as he observed, the intruder was wearing a soaked lab coat, blood staining part of the material of his back.

_ He had been shot- he is injured. _

_ “Sherryyy…” _ the man croaked, Leon now recognizing the man.

“Mr. Birkin?” The rookie asked cautiously, gun not wavering.

_ What the hell? _

The man was in obvious need of help, but something in Leon’s gut told him to keep his distance. His instinct screamed at him that something was terribly wrong, that he was in danger.

_ “Help… Helpme.”  _ William groaned desperately, now leaning off the wall, buckling forward as he grabbed his head.

“Mr. Birkin, are you alright?” Leon tried, hoping the man would face him so he can assess the situation.

_ “Sherry..” _

“Turn around please.” The rookie asked, eyebrows furrowed in anticipation.

_ “Sherryyy… Where’s-“ _

The man broke out into a wail of pain, turning around with staggering feet. Terror struck Leon at the sight, the rookie taking a few quick steps back.

His right arm was inflamed, large muscles and meat making the arm long and deformed. It was alien-like, unlike anything he had ever seen.

_ What the hell happened to him? _

William took a step forward, wobbling with a pained expression on his face.

_ “Where’s Sherry!!”  _ The deformed man yelled, his voice sounding extraterrestrial, un-human like.

“Sherry isn’t here!” Leon responded defensively, backing away from the unstable scientist.

The man hissed as he bent over again, grasping his head as he staggered forward.

“Stay back!” Leon ordered, clicking his gun in warning.

To his dismay, William didn’t stop, Leon gasping as something moved on his arm-  _ an eye _ . It opened to blink a few times, amber glowing from it as the slit pupil found itself on Leon.

A shiver went down his spine at the eye contact, the inflamed eye seeming to stare at his soul.

William then marched for him, his nose wrinkling up in rage.

Leon immediately made a run for it, twisting quickly on his heels and running down the hall.

_ Shitshitshit! _

Panic ensured as quick uneven footsteps pursued him. William let out another inhumane sound, sounding pissed as hell as he stomped faster behind him. 

Adrenaline rushed through the rookie’s body as he entered the main hall, twisting to the right to try and escape outside. He felt numb as he heard his shoe squeak- his legs giving out as he slipped on the water. He let out an  _ “oof” _ as he smacked into the puddle, feeling air violently whish above him. He turned on his back, seeing that William had taken a swing at him, thankfully missing. He scrambled up as the scientist circled to the right, raising the deformed arm to swing again. Leon was faster however, ducking to the side as the man smashed his arm into the ground, the amber eye blinking at the rookie.

_ Damnit! _ He was blocking the doorway.

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

Leon ran again, down through the arch toward the library. His mind was racing as fast as his legs were, the rookie desperately trying to think of an escape.

_ The garden door! _

William had hesitated before continuing the chase, giving Leon a head start. The blond ran to the end of the hall, the scientist making another enraged sound. Leon grabbed for the handle, twisting it and trying to push it open.

To his dismay, it was locked.

_ He was trapped. _

The library was a dead end as well as the room down the hallway. He got a flash of dejavu of the hall, already making his way down it.

_ Calm down, Leon. You got this. You have a weapon now, use it wisely. _

He had better chances of surviving in the library, the rookie racing to the doors and pushing them open. He flashed the light around wildly, searching for a good hiding spot- but there wasn’t enough time. 

He went to the right, going down the aisle of books and crouching in the corner. He flickered off the light as soon as the doors bursted open, Williams' heavy pained breathing filling the large quiet room.

_ “Sherry..” _ Birkin groaned deliriously, walking at a slower pace. Leon couldn’t see anything, he had to rely on his hearing- which was difficult when your heartbeat pulses through your ears. 

Unlike X, he seemed to be blind in the dark, bumping into things as he walked slowly.

The steps gradually became louder as the creature entered one of the neighboring aisle- his heavy breathing now loud and apparent.  The rookie had to place a hand over his mouth as the steps came closer, each thump against the floor sending terror through his body.

_ Keep calm. He can’t see you. Just be quiet. _

William stopped, a groan emitting in the darkness. 

_ He was so close. _

He had to have been standing at least a couple of feet away now. 

_ Go away! I’m not here! _

Quickly thinking, Leon reached behind into the rack he was leaning on- pulling out a book and chucking it as far away as possible.  Birkin let out an alarmed grunt as the book clacked against the floor, stomping off past him- Leon could feel the brush of the lab coat against his hair. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from sighing in relief once he passed.  William continued to bump into things on his way there, letting out an enraged roar when he couldn’t find him. 

Then a burst of noise made the human jump.

Things were being thrown around, pushed aside and punched, all while Birkin continued to shout angrily. Leon curled in on himself in case something landed on him, desperately wishing he was anywhere but here.

It then all went silent, the only noise Leon could hear was the throbbing in his ears and his breath. Though he couldn’t see, his eyes flickered around, tension lining his shoulders at the silence. Then- a muffed noise was made across the library.

_ Sobbing. _

He heard crying, William making mournful sounds as the footsteps began again.

He was mumbling something, but it was too quiet from here. 

_ “Kill me.” _ He heard, a cold feeling flushing through the rookie.

Leon held his gun tightly up to his chest, closing his eyes shut with hope as the thumps continued to deafen.

_ He was going into the clover room. _

This was his chance of escape. After the noise became completely inaudible, Leon moved quickly with light steps. He didn’t dare to use the flashlight, instead relying on his cognitive map and the rows to guide him.  Finally, he felt the cool wooden door beneath his hands, Leon feeling for the handle and pushing it open. He brought out his flashlight again, hope springing in his chest at the chance of escape. He jogged down the hall, stopping under the archway at the remembrance of the phone.

What if his dad came home early? What if William is still here when he does come back?

Leon looked longingly at the door, his only means of escape.

What if X were injured? He could call for help.  If what the scientists said were true, X should be next to unstoppable,  _ “the perfect killing machine”. _

But Leon hasn’t heard or seen him, something must be wrong- he must be hurt or something. He can’t leave him alone with that thing.

The rookie continued to jog down the hallway, twisting to the left into the kitchen.

_ Damnit where’d he say the phone was? _

Oh right, he didn’t. Fucking bastard.

The blond knelt down as he began to search through all of the bottom cabinets, shining the flashlight in each one.

_ Why was it hidden in the first place?? _

He moved to the top cabinets afterward, even though he looked through them the other day. He had to double check.

Searching for things in a panic was not his forte, to say the least. Finally, he found it in one of the bottom drawers- Leon picking up the Nokia and flipping it over to read the number. He dialed the buttons quickly, adrenaline rapidly flooding through his veins as he put the phone up to his ear- silently hoping the older man would pick up.  _ Success! _

He felt a spark of hope as the familiar voice sounded on the other end.

_ “Leon-” _

His heart dropped at the tone of his voice, it sounded so broken- something he never thought his father would sound like. Something was wrong.

“Dad! Quick-”   
  
“ _ Listen to me now.” _ The cold, fragmented voice said- Leon immediately silencing himself.

_ “I’m sorry , but I lied- about everything.”  _ He claimed- seeming to also be in a hurry, the rookie immediately furrowing his brows in confusion. This was no time for personal talk, he needed to get help. He opened his mouth to speak but his father continued on in his detached voice.

_ “There was no killer, no one is trying to kill you. It was all a lie- but for a good reason, you just have to trust me.” _

“What??” Leon gawked quietly, not wanting to alert his location.   
  
A lie?? Why would he lie about such a thing!? He’s been trapped here- thinking someone wanted him dead for days- and it was all faux? He shook his head slightly, this was no time to get emotional.

_ “I just need you to promise me something,  _ **_don’t go to Raccoon City_ ** _.” _

His heart dropped at the tone, the color draining his face.   
  
_ “You hear me? Stay away from there.” _ He said in a rushed voice, the tone desperate and full of fear.

Then the phone went out, Leon peering down at it with a stunned expression-  _ battery dead _ . A chill went up his spine, something terrible was going on- something bigger than himself.

A loud voice boomed across the house, William alerting him of his presence with a shout. He had to get out,  _ now. _ Leon left the phone on the counter and quickly ducked behind the island, pressing his back to the wall of it. His heart beat rapidly against his rib cage, the rookie struggling to get his breathing under control. Again, the uneven thumps against the floor neared by, the heavy breathing breaking the silence of the kitchen.

William stopped by the entrance, panting with an unsettling grunt. It seemed the longer he rampaged, the more inhumane he sounded.

_ “Helpme..”  _ Birkin huffed, stepping near the counter. Leon scooted slowly to the other side, the hair on his neck standing up as the monster took another step.

Leon slowly continued to scoot with his back against the wall- gripping his gun tightly.

_ Stay calm. _

William groaned again, before letting out a blood-curdling wail- making the rookie flinch. The rookie jumped up to his feet in a crouch position when a boisterous noise emitted from the other side, the man smashing the counters and cabinets out of rage.  The man moved a lot faster then, rounding the counter quickly to set eyes on the rookie.

“Jesus Christ!” Leon yelped, scrambling up to make a run for it again. He seemed to be a lot faster now, sticking right on his tail. This time Leon watched his footing as he ran through the main hall, finally breaking into the nasty weather.

And just like in the house, it was pitch black. He tried using his flashlight, but the rain was too heavy to see anything. It pelted his face and hair, immediately soaking the rookie as the harsh winds blew up against him. He glanced back behind him with his light, his heart dropping as he saw the amber eye through the heavy rainfall.  He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to keep going. He knew he entered the woods at some point, which wasn’t too far from the house. A ferocious roar ripped out from behind him- a new kind he hadn’t heard before.

_ Was there another one? _

He pushed back the thought as he continued to run, occasionally stumbling on the wood’s terrain- dodging trees left and right. Thunder rumbled ominously as lightning flashed brightly through the sky. He continued on, unsure if he was still being chased. He wouldn’t risk stopping, even though he really needed a breather.

_ “Ack!” _ The rookie yelped as he tripped over something large and rough, sending him and the object over a steep ledge. He landed on his backside, the back of his head smacking harshly into wet mushy mud- the object falling onto his torso.

He cried out in surprise, the breath being knocked out of him ruthlessly. Stars immediately set into his vision from the impact, the rain pelting rapidly on his face as he tried to open them. Everything seemed blurry, even in the dark. It was like he was continuously falling, the world endlessly spinning. It sounded like a grenade had gone off right by him, his ears ringing painfully as a headache immediately attacked him. The sky flashed again, the light being too much for his eyes as he winced.

He placed his hands on the object laying over him, the texture of it informing him it was a log.

“Arghh- Jesus!” He cried out helplessly between heavy breaths. He tried lifting it, pushing it, and rolling over- but it seemed determined to keep him in place. None of his limbs wanted to cooperate with him either, all of them trembling numbly as the adrenaline gradually ceased pumping from the shock. 

_ He was going to die here. _

It would only be a matter of seconds before Birkin found him, last he saw he was right on his tail. He was going to di-

_ Stop it. _ His rational side snapped at himself.

_ Gotta keep going. _

But what can he do in this situation? He dropped his gun and flashlight on his way down, he was defenseless. Vulnerable.  He groaned pathetically as the ringing echoed through his ears- still dizzy with oncoming nausea. He had to try, he had to do  _ something. _

He was so tired…

_ Gotta keep going. _

He tried to lift it once more, his arms giving out quickly from the weight. At least the log wasn’t painful. He huffed heavily, despair and dread churning in his guts.

_ So tired... _

He felt his mind fuzzing up again, eyes fluttering closed as the rain pelted his cold, shivering body.  He then shook his head, attempting to fight off unconsciousness and the scrutinizing headache.

It only had an effect momentarily, his mind drifting off once more. 

_ He hit his head too hard. _

He shot up to his elbows when he heard a sound of leaves and twigs crunching, the sudden terror waking him up.  The crunching was in a rhythmic pattern-  _ footsteps. _ His mind was too clouded to think, Leon’s only thought and goal being to escape.

The sound got closer, the steps becoming unbearable to his ears. He felt so weak, so powerless… this was it.

Before he knew it, the heavy footsteps stopped right next to him, Leon shielding himself with his cold trembling arms with a yelp. He couldn’t hear much, his senses now numb and dulled down. 

“No- please.” He tried. Though he found it absolutely pathetic, it was the only thing he could think of. He felt shame mixed with his fear, he always thought he would go out with a fight. He prepared for impact, for pain, or death. But Instead of the expected killing blow, a heavy weight lightly rested on his shoulder, slowly rubbing back and forth comfortingly. It took him a moment to realize the material, leather.

_ “X!” _ He gasped weakly with gratitude, the rookie being overwhelmed with relief. Before he knew it, the log was off of him within seconds- thick strong arms coiling around him into a tight embrace. Leon immediately relished it- relished the safety, security, and warmth of it. He allowed himself to be lifted into the arms, head leaning up the tyrant’s chest as he began to walk.

Thank god for his night vision.

The rookie shivered in the grasp, his eyes closing shut as the headache continued to torment him. He curled impossibly close to the man’s burly chest, chasing the warmth emitting from under the leather. X’s chest then rumbled lowly, Leon assuming it to be a purr. The rookie let out a deep sigh, letting his eyes close moments as the rain continued to soak the two.


	10. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual hijinks occur ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So uh, this is also my first time writing smut o//o  
> So I apologize in advance for any mistakes :')

When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by lights, his surroundings blurry and smudged together. He blinked a few times, clearing away the haze to see they had just entered the house, the tyrant shutting the door behind them. 

Did he pass out?- he must’ve blinked out.

It didn’t matter, he was inside, with X,  _ he was safe. _ He tried to assure himself. He lay limply in the strong arms as the tyrant marched up the stairs, taking a right into the bathroom.  He was too tired to clean up, he just wanted rest, he just wanted to sleep off the headache and trauma. He grumbled quietly in protest when he was set down on the toilet, immediately missing the warmth. He leaned back against the seat as X foraged the cabinets, handing Leon painkillers.

He was too dazed to speak, simply nodding his head in thanks- his headache making him immediately regret it. As the man retrieved his hand, the red blood on his gloves made the rookie pause momentarily, his brain slowly processing the sight. Was he hurt?? 

No…  _ He killed Birkin. _

Leon felt awful for feeling relieved. But he didn’t have any room for other emotions at this moment in time.  He downed two pills dry, setting the bottle on the counter next to him. X looked pleased, moving on to the shower and twisting the handle. Water spewed out of both of the shower rods, the sound making the rookie shiver.  He blinked slowly, the next time he opened his eyes the tyrant was crouched right in front of him, a thick gloveless hand pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. The rookie made a small hum of appreciation, slowly leaning forward- a sturdy hand pressing to his chest to prevent him from falling further. The tyrant helped him up to his feet- letting him lean against the wall as the large hands grab the end of his shirt to pull it over his head. Leon made no protests, despite the sudden cold wrapping around his exposed skin.

Goosebumps prickled his arms as he shivered, eyes shut and brows drawn. X then moved on to his shoes, then to his muddied pants and underwear- unbuckling his belt and sliding them down his legs. Leon had to use the man’s shoulders for support- stepping out of the pants with struggle.

He felt so exposed- something he’d usually hate. But right now he didn’t care, he was on the verge of unconsciousness, he just wanted warmth and the certainty nothing was going to kill him in this vulnerable state- which is something X was so gracefully providing.  The rookie was guided to the shower, letting out a small groan as the warmth of the water ran over his aching body. Strong hands kept him on his feet as he loosened up under the shower, his head lifting up to bask in the heat- lips parting slightly in bliss.

One of the large hands came up to his head with.. soap? When did he put on soap? Leon must be blinking in and out...

The hand brushed through his soaked hair, scrubbing out the mud and dirt from his fall. The rookie sighed in relaxation, enjoying the gentle sensation. He had no idea how long time had passed, his head still in a haze. The tyrant had moved on to cleaning the rest of his body at some point- he doesn’t recall when. The hands felt more exploring if anything, the man gently rubbing curious circles into his skin with strawberry-scented soap. 

Leon was confused to see that X was still in all his gear- aside from his hat and gloves. Until he saw that the water slid off the leather- it was probably waterproof.  _ But still… _

The hands wandered around his now clean body, gently caressing almost everything he could- squeezing gently at his hips, thighs, waist, and even his ass. The rookie shuddered, grabbing hold on his shoulder for support, gulping thickly. He even received belly rubs, the tyrant slowly rubbing his hand over his stomach in a circular motion- making Leon feel like a dog.

A warm callous hand then slid up to his neck, grasping gently as he pulled the rookie closer, leaning in for a soft kiss. Leon hummed in euphoria, sinking into the warmth of it gradually. But the tyrant pulled away before it could get too deep, turning the handle off behind him and stepping out of the shower. He led the rookie out, encasing his head in one of the large velvet-like towels. He then slowly rubbed it, drying his soaked hair in a rhythmic pattern. After X thought he was thorough enough, he wrapped the towel around the blond, helping him dry off the rest of his body. The man stepped away for a moment, slipping off his large trench coat to reveal that he wore a thin black undershirt. Leon’s eyes widened at the sight, the muscles- the abs showing clearly from the right shirt. 

_ Hot. _ Was the only thought that came. He was fucking ripped.

The man wiped down the rest of his clothes, grabbed a bottle of god knows what, then focused his attention back on Leon- swooping him up off his feet.  Instead of heading to his room, the tyrant turned down stairs, Leon feeling confusion as they reached the bottom. Where were they going?  He took him under one of the arches of the dark hallway, opening the second door on the right. It was the pillow room- if he remembered correctly.  The room was pitch black, X not bothering to turn on the light as he waded through the pillows. Once they were far enough in, he was gently laid across plush cushions. 

It was an awkward position for sleeping, his bottom half elevated by a few extra pillows.

He tried to adjust the position by rolling over, but a sturdy hand clamped around one of his hips, keeping him in place.

His brows furrowed in confusion, not moving any further as he blinked tiredly. The sound of leather emitted from the darkness as cushions shifted beneath him.

_ Oh. _

The pillows under his lower half were replaced by the tyrant’s waist, Leon’s eyes widening as his legs were spread open to fit the girth.

_ This position wasn’t for sleeping. _

He suddenly felt a little awake at the tyrant's intentions, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. Leather shifted again, the rookie feeling warm lips meeting his neck- pushing him back into the soft pillows. The snug towel around him was slowly unwrapped as large hands roamed his exposed body, the lips trailing up his neck to his jaw. His legs felt weak again, the rookie not daring to move as his head was tilted forward for their lips to meet.

He was still very stunned by the entire situation, his mind blanking out as he kissed back, their lips tenderly working against each other in unison. His breath picked up as quick as his heart was beating, X’s metallic-tasting tongue starting to invade his mouth. The large hands continued to caress his body, rubbing up and down his leg, going up his side and over his waist. Leon shuddered at the contact, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

Goosebumps prickled his arms as the other hand turned over, knuckles brushing lightly down his neck and collarbone. It was all so warm and soft- so gentle and tender. His eyes slid shut at the sensation, the tongue swirling around in his mouth in exploration.

It was only when the rookie made a gasp for air when things began to become more heated- the gentle touches turning into more lustful ones. 

X’s attention was still on his mouth, one of his hands however sliding down to squeeze his thigh.  _ Jesus he was so big. _ He couldn’t help but marvel at the size difference.  Despite his exhaustion, he felt a faint spark ignite in his gut, the blond squeezing his eyes shut with a thick gulp. He let out a breathy noise as the callous hand went up further to squeeze, nearing his sensitive area.

The room was filled with the sound of moist skin against skin, the two mouths continuing to work against each other passionately.  X was all so overbearing once again- so massive, so controlling, so possessive. The tyrant made it difficult for Leon to catch his breath, the man wanting to draw out more noises from the rookie. He was succeeding, the bioweapon not letting up until Leon grasped at his shirt. The rookie panted heavily against the tyrant, making a muffled noise as X went back for more- devouring the sound hungrily.

The other massive hand trailed up to wrap around his neck, squeezing lightly as the other squeezed his thigh- making Leon moan lightly into the kiss. His heart stuttered at the rumble from the man above, X purring in response. 

The hand on his thigh finally moved upward, Leon’s knees feeling weak again as it wrapped around his length- his ears and face heating up as the man started to pump up and down slowly. The rookie let out a breathy noise, the tyrant consuming it as he swished his tongue around in his mouth. The pace picked up, Leon’s back arching as the sparks ignited once again in his gut, warmth and pleasure flourishing through his body. Everything was suddenly hot- too hot, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was suffocating as he breathed through his nose quickly. X finally broke the kiss to let him properly breathe, instead now lightly biting his neck. Leon pushes his head back further into the pillows, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. X continued to pump his hand up and down around his dick, Leon’s breaths only getting heavier.

But then he stopped out of the blue with no warning, Leon making a whine of protest. Leather shifted again, hands wrapping around his hips to adjust him before moving again. 

One callous hand then grasped his ass firmly, the rookie making a helpless noise. After a few moments of the squeeze, X released, his hand then trailing to his entrance. Leon shuttered as a finger slowly pushed in, his back arching once more- his hips rocking a little in search for more friction. He whined again when the other hand clamped around his hip to keep him still. The finger pushed in further slowly, and  _ god was he so big. _ Just his single finger was a lot to take. X began to thrust the finger in and out at a painfully slow pace, Leon attempting to shove down his impatience by biting his lip roughly. He continued to breath heavily as the pace finally began to quicken, a grotesque wet noise filling the room. Another finger was added once he adjusted to the first,  _ two  _ being even harder to take. The thrusts were slower again, X obviously taking his sweet time to try and not hurt him. Pain and pleasure mixed together nevertheless as the pace began to quicken, Leon’s breath matching the speed. He let out a moan as one particular thrust brushed up against his prostate, his mouth opening in pleasure as his head drew back. The tyrant halted momentarily, going back to the spot to press experimentally. The rookie made a weaker noise, his hand coming up to press against his head as his eyebrows were pinched together.

The fingers continued its thrust, then suddenly  _ curled _ into his prostate roughly. 

“ _ Ah- _ !” He moaned, his eyes fluttering open with surprise as pleasure shot through his body and through his dick. X purred at the sound of his voice, slowly continuing the pumping. Then he pulled the fingers out, leaving Leon feeling empty and protesting.

His heart dropped at the sound of a zipper being undone, both excitement and worry flashing through the rookie.

_ Would he even fit? What if something ripped? _ It was too dark to see but he could only imagine how big X’s dick could be. He shivered at the mental image, the thought only turning him on more- despite the risks of it all. 

The sound of a lid popping snapped him out of his thoughts, confusion sweeping over him.  _ Did he have lube? When did he- _

The bottle he took from the bathroom- how did he not notice? Well, it was good thinking on X’s part, Leon wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take it dry. 

Two wet fingers pushed into him once more, thrusting a few times before pulling out- Leon feeling another spark at feeling the tip of X’s length press into the entrance. The rookie bit his lip harshly as it continued further, breathing through his nostrils deeply.  _ Jesus Christ he was so big. _

X thrusted painfully slow, trying to get Leon to adjust to the size. He felt like he was going to split in two, the sheer length of it being more than he imagined.  _ So big. _

There was no way he’d be able to take it dry.

He was finally in him all the way, X slowly moving his dick around in a circular motion to stretch him out further. The rookie hissed quietly with impatience and pleasure, the man’s length being so thick that it automatically pressed into his prostate.  Leon pressed back further, trying to get the message that he needed to be fucked  _ now. _ He didn’t care if he got hurt, there was a sudden urgency that pulsated through his dick and prostate-  _ he needed something now. _

“Mnhff.” He made a sound as the tyrant slowly began the thrusts, the pain and pleasure blending in unison.

He moaned quietly as the pace gradually quickened, their bodies rocking together in a rhythm.  _ God he was so fucking big. _

His moans became more apparent as it got faster, his gut churning in pleasure as his prostate was pressed against rapidly. All dignity was lost as he let out another  _ “Ah-!” _ when X roughly struck the soft spot- the pleasure becoming almost unbearable. It was too much and not enough at the same time, his senses being overwhelmed.

“Fuck-“ he moaned between breaths. It was so hot, his cheeks and ears seeming to burn.  _ It felt so good, so big.  _ X continued to strike the spot, leaving the rookie in a moaning mess amongst the pillows. He could only imagine what he looked like right now. His skin felt so fucking hot, the tyrant’s iron-gripped hands almost burning against his skin.  _ Don’t stop.  _ He quietly thought- not realizing he had said it out loud. It was too much- he needed more of it. Again and again his prostate was struck, Leon trying to muffle his moans by biting his lip.  _ He was getting fucked by a bioweapon. _ The thought only turned him on more. 

He was so close, he was going to-

He curled his toes as X struck his prostate heavily once more, his gut churning as he reached his climax- cum spewing out from his tip onto his stomach. X had also reached his peak, giving one final thrust to push deep into him and give release. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Leon catching his breath as the tyrant hovered over him, rubbing part of his thigh. The other large hand removed from his hip- the spot no doubt having a bruise now. The blond’s eyes fluttered closed momentarily, exhaustion sweeping over him again. X slowly pulled out- Leaving the rookie feeling completely empty and cold. Leather rustled in the darkness before Leon felt himself being moved again- this time he was set into a more comfortable position, his heart fluttering when he felt himself being pressed to the tyrant's chest. He gulped thickly as his cheeks flushed, his eyes closing to appreciate the afterglow. The tyrant’s chest rumbled against him softly, X purring quietly as his arms tightened around the small blond. Leon made a small hum of bliss, smiling weakly before nuzzling further into the warmth of the grasp. 

He had no idea what he was going to do about everything. Should he trust his father and keep his distance from Raccoon City? Or should he see for himself what was going down? He was going to have to think about it thoroughly before deciding what to do- which he’ll have time for tomorrow. Whatever he was going to do, he felt assurance at the fact that he’d have X with him. He’ll let himself relax and recover in the meantime, in the arms of his very reliable bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope it turned out okay :') I spent waaay to much time on this. It's actually the first story i've ever finished, haha whoops.  
> I have more fic ideas for this pairing and I'm eager to start on them right away (They prolly wont be this long sadly)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
